The Omega
by Y0427Ai
Summary: [HunHan Ver] SEASON 2! Aku tak pernah menerima seorang Omega dengan benda yang menggantung di antara kakinya, aku tak pernah menerimanya. Aku tak menerimanya, aku tak menerima aku Omega itu. [] HunHan SeLu, Yaoi, BoysLove, BoyxBoy, BxB, MalexMale, Omegaverse! MPREG, DLDR! RnR!
1. PROLOGUE

**:: The Omega ::**

.

.

.

.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu ibu selalu menampilkan wajah sedih, bukannya aku tega aku sangat tak tega bahkan tak ingin melihat wajah yang menujam hatiku dengan kejam itu. Ini bukan salahku sungguh aku tak mengakui ini salahku karena memang benar bukan salahku. _Kupikir_.

Aku tak pergi ke sekolah, bahkan menerima telepon dari temanku pun tidak. Aku mengabaikan banyaknya notifikasi diponselku, semenjak hari ulang tahunku pada tanggal duapuluh lalu kupukir duniaku sudah berubah.

Saat itu nenek ingin aku merayakan ulang tahun ke tujuh belasku di rumahnya, jelas aku tak mau karena aku memiliki agenda bersama teman-temanku untuk hari ulang tahunku, namun apa yang nenek inginkan bukan hanya sekedar untuk merayakannya, nenek begitu serius benar-benar serius hingga suasana saat itu menjadi aneh.

Singkatnya di kediaman bak bangsawan milik nenek dan kakekku bukan pesta ulang tahun yang diselenggarakan, itu seperti sebuah ritual yang aneh. Mereka memasang sesuatu semacam choker di leherku lalu saling memegang tangan hingga membentuk lingkaran dengan di tengah-tengah kami terletak patung berwarna keemasan mirip budha. Yang aku rasakan saat itu adalah hawa panas aneh sehingga aku berkeringat seperti baru saja mengelilingi lapangan.

Lalu setelah itu kurasakan duniaku runtuh ketika nenek mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kuterima, "Luhan adalah omega."

Selama ini aku selalu mengolok-olok jenis manusia yang dinamakan omega terlebih jika itu adalah seorang pria, aku memantaskan bahwa omega itu seharusnya seorang wanita tidak dengan pria. Di sekolah ada seorang omega dan dia pria, aku tak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya walau dia sangat populer dikalangan pria karena rupanya entah bagaimana menjadi lebih bersinar setelah melewati masa heat pertama. Aku merasa jijik benar-benar jijik, jika aku harus terlahir sebagai kaum manusia super aku lebih ingin menjadi beta, tidak alpha apalagi omega.

Hei aku ingin normal sejujurnya! Menjadi manusia umum kebanyakan seperti ibu dan ayah namun karena nenek adalah omega seperti apa yang dikatakan buku biologi bahwa omega tidak akan melahirkan omega maupun alpha, mereka hanya akan melahirkan beta dan manusia biasa saja. Sedangkan siklus kelahiran alpha, beta, dan omega akan terjadi pada keturunan omega yang terlahir sebagai manusia biasa karena beta tidak dapat melahirkan alpha ataupun omega.

Menjijikan, aku terus mengatakan menjijikan pada diriku sendiri ketika memandang refleksiku di cermin, ulasan tipis pemerah bibir, eyeliner, dan bedak tipis menghiasi wajahku, tidak buruk aku sangat cantik benar-benar cantik dengan make up natural dan rambut palsu menjuntai hingga ke dada.

Ini yang membuat ibu dan ayahku sedih, setelah pernyataan mengerikan bahwa aku adalah omega aku mengatakan pada mereka aku ingin operasi.

.

.

.

.

 **[]**

 **Hmm... saya publish prolog fanfiks ini ditiga akun berbeda dan cast serta pairing berbeda,** **LuWoo, HunHan, dan ChanBaek, untuk pairing HunHan dan ChanBaek ada diFFN sedangkan LuWoo diwattpad.**

 **So, gak keberatan review bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang prolog ini? Dengan kalian review itu akan buat saya fast up hehe.**


	2. Chapter 1

**:: The Omega ::**

 **~HunHan~**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Satu bulan penuh aku tak masuk sekolah biasanya satu hari saja aku tak sekolah aku akan dimarahi dan diancam tak diberi uang saku, kali ini tidak sama sekali dimarahi karena kami berada di rumah nenek. Aku enggan pulang, enggan pergi sekolah, tepatnya enggan bertemu teman-temanku.

Aku masih remaja, benar-benar masih muda dan yang mereka obrolkan sesuatu seperti menikah dan siapa alphaku karena nenek menginginkan aku mendapat pasangan alpha sama seperti dirinya. Bagaimana jika pasanganku bukanlah alpha? Tidak dapat dipungkiri bukan? Aku sudah melayangkan pertanyaan ini pada mereka dan nenek menyangkalnya dengan alasan takdir omega adalah bersama alpha.

Kuno berbicara tentang takdir seperti itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga berpikir untuk membeli make up lagi dan kali ini dengan beberapa pakaian gadis lengkap dengan rambut palsu, yang jelas setelah mengatakan aku ingin operasi aku bertekad untuk pandai merias wajah. Aku akan jadi perempuan tidak lama lagi walau sebenarnya aku tak ingin, aku suka jadi pria namun aku tak menerima seorang omega terlahir sebagai pria walau itu diriku sendiri.

Ciri omega yang paling mudah teridentifikasi adalah sesuatu yang mencekik leher mereka seperti choker namun modelnya lebih kuno dari choker karena benda itu diyakini benda turun temurun. Omega muda yang belum menemukan alphanya akan dipasangkan benda itu untuk memberi ciri bahwa mereka belum ditandai atau belum memiliki pasangan, _Hell_ aku sendiri menyembunyikan benda itu karena aku tak mau terlihat seperti omega.

Wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir menatapku aneh lalu bertanya. "Untuk kekasihmu lagi?"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan sebelum menjawab singkat. "Ya."

"Dan rambut palsunya juga?" Tanyanya lagi dengan kecurigaan menajam padaku.

"Pacarku botak. Berapa yang harus kubayar?" Aku segera menyudahi tanya-tanya tidak penting wanita itu dengan kesal. Aku sedang dalam mood tidak baik dan wanita kasir ini bertanya dengan menjengkelkannya.

Wanita kasir itu terkekeh lalu menyelesaikan mengemas belanjaanku dengan paper bag. "Crossdressing ya? Totalnya 5xxx won." Katanya terdengar menjengkelkan bagiku.

Setelah membayar belanjaanku aku segera keluar dari toko. Seharusnya aku diam di rumah nenek dan menanti ibu dan ayah menjemputku untuk pulang, hari ini dengan berat hati aku harus pulang dan sekolah besok. Jika saja ayah dan ibu tidak mengiyakan keinginanku untuk operasi aku mungkin akan tinggal bersama nenek untuk mengasingkan diri, berhenti sekolah dan menjadi sampah yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Ya rencanaku benar-benar sampah busuk.

* * *

.

* * *

Saat aku keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri mereka di ruang utama sembari menggendong ranselku mereka terlihat tidak merasa aneh walau kulihat sesaat ada wajah terkejut di sana. Aku yakin ibu dan ayah sudah menjelaskannya pada nenek dan kakekku.

Aku mengaplikasikan make up tipis di wajahku dan memakai rambut palsu, aku terlihat seperti gadis tomboy karena memakai pakaian dan jaket pria. "Tidak keberatan aku seperti ini? Aku sedang berlatih menjadi seorang gadis." Kataku.

Ibu menunjukan senyum terpaksa lalu menggeleng dan menghampiriku. "Tentu, kami tidak keberatan." Jawabnya.

Aku tahu ibu kecewa akan keputusanku, aku tahu aku mengecewakan semuanya, aku adalah anak yang keras kepala dan terus berdiri pada prinsipku. Tidak ada penolakan, mereka seolah tak berdaya akan keputusanku dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa benar-benar mudah melakukan ini... mungkin aku sebenarnya kecewa dengan ketidak tegasan mereka.

"Sayang, kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini? Maksud ibu tak perlu tetap pada apa yang seharusnya beraturan, omega pria memang ada sejak dahulu jadi..." Ibu menggantung kalimatnya lalu menatapku cemas.

Ya omega pria memang ada tapi aku tetap pada prinsipku meskipun orang menganggap apa yang aku lakukan tak berguna. Terkadang setiap malam aku berpikir demikian tentang keputusanku namun segera egoku menepisnya sehingga aku tetap pada tekadku walau mulai merasa ragu-ragu.

"Ah Sudahlah, ayo berpamitan pada nenek dan kakek."

* * *

.

* * *

Ketika mobil memasuki gerbang aku melihat mobil lain terparkir di halaman dimana ayah biasa memarkirkan mobilnya, aku hendak bertanya apa ada tamu ayah di dalam namun pergerakan ibu di sampingku membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Aku juga merasa aneh dengan ibu yang duduk di sampingku di kursi penumpang, biasanya ibu akan duduk di depan bersama ayah.

Dari perjalanan hingga sampai di depan rumah kami tak banyak bicara, aku merasa ibu sedikit tegang dan cemas entah itu karena aku berdandan seperti ini atau karena hal lain. Sejujurnya aku malu namun aku harus membiasakan diri seperti ini, nanti aku akan membiarkan rambutku tumbuh hingga sepanjang gadis-gadis yang selalu kulihat, menatanya sedemikan rupa dengan aksesoris cantik, mewarnainya dan... oh tuhan mengapa aku menjadi bersemangat untuk rambut yang akan kutumbuhkan panjang? Mungkin perlahan aku benar-benar menginginkan menjadi wanita.

Wow Gila.

Aku terlalu larut dengan apa yang aku pikirkan tentang masa depanku sehingga tak sadar aku sudah sampai di depan rumah dan tersentak melihat Sehun ada di depan kami dengan pandangan... kupikir dia memandangku dengan aneh.

Apa dia mengenalku? Kuharap tidak.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Sehun."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menatap ayah bingung, darimana ayah mengenal Sehun? Sehun temanku dan aku tak pernah bercerita apapun tentangnya pada ayah maupun ibu. "Ayah kau mengenalnya?" Tanyaku.

"Wow Luhan kau..."

Oh tidak Sehun mengenaliku!

"Aku bukan Luhan!" Aku menyangkalnya dengan bodoh lalu berjalan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah namun Sehun menangkap lenganku.

"Kau baru saja memanggilnya ayah." Katanya.

Aku memerah malu. Sial aku terlihat teramat bodoh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku tidak bersahabat dan berteriak.

Aku sudah ketahuan dan gara-gara si bodoh ini rencanaku tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar, aku harus segera menutup mulutnya.

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu denganmu." Jawabnya lalu melepaskan lenganku.

Sehun mendecakan lidahnya lalu tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi gadis?" Tanyanya.

Jantungku berdegup keras saat dia mengatakannya, darimana dia tahu? "D-darimana k-kau tahu?!" Tanyaku dengan gugup.

"Aku Alphamu."

* * *

Aku merasa dikhianati, sungguh ayah dan ibu sudah mengetahui Sehun adalah **Alphaku** namun mereka tak memberitahuku segera? Dan idiot itu juga sudah mengetahui aku ini omega? Omeganya? Dari apa yang Sehun jelaskan tentang dirinya yang lebih tua beberapa hari dariku jadi dia orang yang lebih dulu mengalami akil baligh* dan orang pertama yang mengetahui aku omega, dia mencium bauku di sekolah dan menyadari saat itu juga bahwa aku adalah omeganya.

Sehun terlihat gentle dengan segera melaporkannya pada ayah dan ibuku tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku pun baru saja menyadari bau yang sedari tadi kucium ini adalah bau tubuh Sehun, begitu menggoda dan nikmat rasanya ingin menghirupnya dan berada di sampingnya sepanjang hari—ah tidak tapi selama mungkin. Aku ingin menyentuhnya.

Aku tak peduli apa yang dibicarakan aku hanya terfokus pada wajah Sehun, sial mengapa dia sangat tampan? Selama ini dia terlihat biasa saja bahkan menurutku Chanyeol lah yang tertampan di sekolah, namun kali ini aku meralatnya, Sehun lah yang tertampan di seluruh dunia.

Apa ini karena aku omeganya? Sekarang benar-benar terasa berbeda aku memandangnya. Aku benar-benar merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memilikinya.

Oh Sehun...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuatu yang gila terjadi setelah Sehun datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah **Alphaku** , aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, dia ada di setiap ruang di otakku hingga terbawa mimpi. Pertama kalinya aku bermimpi basah dan orang di dalam mimpiku adalah Sehun, oh sial Sehun benar-benar dimana-mana! Ketika aku bangun aku masih dalam pengaruh mimpi basah, panas dan berkeringat, dan saat aku menyibakan selimut aku mengerang begitu melihatnya terbangun dengan keras.

Oh apa yang harus aku lakukan? Masturbasi di pagi hari? Aku tak pernah melakukan itu, aku tidak seperti Baekhyun yang sering melakukan itu karena frustrasi mencintai kekasih orang. Bagaimana ini? Aku mulai menyentuhnya dengan raut jijik, saat berhasil menggenggamnya ketukan di pintu membuatku mengerang frustrasi.

"Sehun ada di bawah, apa kau sudah selesai mandi? Cepat sarapan dan temui dia."

Seperti baru saja terisi penuh aku mengabaikan ereksiku dan segera berlari menyambar kamar mandi begitu ibu menyebut Sehun. Aneh, aku menjadi begitu bersemangat, aku mencurigai di sini ada banyak _magic_ yang mempengaruhi.

Kau tahu, ketika ereksi kau harus benar-benar mengabaikannya dengan mengisi otakmu dengan apapun yang tengah berputar-putar di sana, fokus padanya dan voila! Ereksimu hilang! Oh aku baru saja memberi tips bagaimana untuk menghentikan ereksi tanpa menyentuhnya.

Aku sepertinya tak ingin ke sekolah, uhm lagi. Aku memakai kaus pink dan ripped jeans, aku juga memakai... sedikit riasan di wajahku. _What the hell?_ Aku tidak sedang akan berkencan! Terlambat untuk kembali masuk ke kamar, aku sudah turun dari tangga dan di sambut wajah datar Sehun dengan seragam sekolah. Dia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihatku.

"Lupa rambut palsumu?" Katanya sarkas.

Aku cemberut lalu memalingkan wajahku. "Aku tak mau sekolah."

Kurasakan merinding di seluruh tubuhku ketika Sehun menghampiriku, aura apa ini? Sehun... dia memiliki aura dominan yang kuat. Dia meraih agak kasar wajahku untuk membuatku menatapnya, dia menatapku tenang tanpa ekspresi namun aku merasa takut dan ingin meringkuk bersembunyi. Dia mengusap bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya. "Berhenti untuk terlihat seperti gadis." Dia berkata rendah, suaranya sangat seksi dan menakutkan secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan menjadi gadis." Ucapku hampir mencicit seperti tikus.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong Luhan." Walau terdengar tenang tapi aku tahu dia sedang meledak, dia tak berteriak namun rasanya dia baru saja berteriak lantang dan menakuti semua orang dengan suaranya.

Aku hendak naik kembali namun Sehun menarikku, mendorongku ke tembok lalu memenjarakanku dengan lengannya. "Kau tak berhak!" Aku mulai merasa marah walau rasa takut masih menguasaiku.

"Aku berhak."

"Kau tidak—"

Dia menegakan tubuh besarnya, menatapku seolah memerintah dan membuatku merasa benar-benar takut sekarang. "Aku **Alphamu** , kau harus mematuhiku atau itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagimu."

Dia mengatakannya, dia mengatakannya seperti penguasa dan aku takut! Sesuatu yang tak kumengeti muncul tiba-tiba, mengatakan aku harus menurut karena itu adalah kewajibanku untuk menurut padanya, pada **Alphaku**. Dia dapat mengendalikan diriku penuh, aku bisa merasakannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku dan Sehun berpisah karena kelas kami berbeda, aku menghela nafas berat sebelum melangkah memasuki kelasku. Aku berulang kali menyentuh leherku, pada benda yang mencekik leherku sembari memikirkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temanku jika mereka tahu aku omega terlebih **Omega** milik Sehun temanku yang tak pernah kusangka dalam hidupku. Hei aku dan Sehun berteman dan kami sama-sama tak memiliki tanda-tanda saling tertarik satu sama lain.

"Lu!"

Teman-temanku memekik ketika aku tiba di kelas dan membuat telingaku berdengung, mereka seperti tak menyadari sesuatu dan terus bertanya ini dan itu padaku. Mereka bertanya dan membuatku pusing akan menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu karena pertanyaan mereka berganti setiap menitnya, benar-benar membuat bising kelas.

"Stop, kalian hentikan, Luhan kita mungkin masih trauma." Baekhyun membuat teman-temanku mereda, pemuda itu lalu menggebrak mejaku dan menatapku serius.

"Kudengar kau kecelakaan," Baekhyun berkata serius lalu teman-temanku yang lain mulai mengikutinya memasang wajah ingin tahu yang serius. "Kau tak masuk satu bulan apa kau tahu itu gila?" Baekhyun lagi menggebrak mejaku.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, kau akan membuatku mendapat serangan jantung!" Aku mendelik pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ketinggalan banyak hal!" Tao berkata.

"Si galak ketua osis itu akhirnya menerima Jaehyun, kau harus tahu Jaehyun melakukannya di tengah lapangan!" Minseok juga berkata dan mereka mulai ribut lagi, sekarang mereka ribut tentang apa yang Minseok katakan.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di tanganku, menunggu mereka reda dengan keributan mereka. Ketika kurasa seseorang menyentuh leherku aku segera terperanjat dan mencari orang itu, ku temukan Minki berdiri di samping kursiku sembari memandang leherku. Aku mendecakan lidah, mau apa si **Omega** populer itu? Aku menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau memakai choker?" Tanyanya.

DEG!

Oh tidak!

Aku segera menyembunyikan benda di leherku sebisa mungkin. "Aku—"

"Kurasa itu bukan choker, itu pengekang benar? "

Sial dia memotongku dan sekarang teman-temanku mulai terdiam dan tertarik dengan apa yang ditanyakan Minki.

"T-tunggu! Pengekang itu? Pengekang itu?" Tao mulai heboh, dia menatapku tak percaya.

"Oh sial, Luhan kau omega?" Baekhyun menjerit dan membuat semua orang melihat ke arahku.

Aku ingin mengubur diriku ke dasar lautan, ditemukan mengambang di tengah laut oleh nelayan dan Byun Baekhyun akan menyesalinya karena dia penyebab kematianku. Oh Sial Baekhyun aku akan membunuhmu! Aku tergagap lalu memilih terdiam daripada menjawab mereka, Tao mulai mengguncang tubuhku menuntutku untuk menjawab namun aku menulikan telingaku.

Aku jadi harus memakai benda mencolok ini karena nenek! Nenek memperingatiku tentang jangan pernah melepaskan ini ketika di luar rumah karena bauku yang tak terkendali dan akan mengundang alpha-alpha yang tidak memiliki omega.

Nenek menakut-nakutiku tentang itu, tentang alpha-alpha yang tak pernah menemukan omeganya dan harus menikahi beta dan manusia biasa. Nenek mengatakan alpha-alpha itu akan datang dengan cepat karena mencium bau omega dan terlebih omega muda yang membangkitkan sisi liar mereka, bau omega mencabut akal sehat mereka dan mereka menjadi sangat nekat melebihi apapun.

Aku menghela nafas lega ketika guru datang membuat semua orang memutuskan kontak matanya padaku dan kembali pada tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Ya seperti yang kuduga guru bertanya kemana saja aku dan aku menjawabnya dengan alasan sakit, walau aku tak yakin guru akan mempercayainya karena guru sempat melihat pada leherku. Sial ini akan menyebar dengan cepat.

* * *

.

.

 **To be continued..**

.

.

* * *

 **[]**

 **Hmm saya sudah menyelesaikan ini loh, tinggal tunggu review dari kalian yang masuk buat up hehe.**


	3. PREQUEL

**:: The Omega ::**

 **~HunHan~**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wow lihat itu Choi Minki!"

Aku dan yang lain menahan tawa setelah Minseok menunjuk seseorang yang sedang kami kerjai, ketika melihat orang yang bernama Minki itu lewat dan berjarak sekitar dua meter dari kami sembari membawa nampan di tangannya Minseok menirukannya dengan baik dan begitu menghibur. Dia sepertinya mencari tempat untuk duduk, aku menaruh tas milik Yixing di kursi Minki ketika si pemilik tas pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh tangannya, terlalu banyak tempat yang bisa didapatkan bocah itu jadi aku dan yang lain ingin melihat dia tak mendapatkan tempat.

Lihat ketika seseorang datang menghampiri Minki, ku tebak dia tengah menawarkan tempat duduknya. Aku mendecakan lidah, hampir semua siswa di sekolahku menjadi homo hanya pada Minki. Minki beberapa hari yang lalu menggemparkan sekolah karena datang dengan choker di lehernya, semua orang tahu mengenakan aksesoris ke sekolah itu tidak boleh tapi karena dia mengakui dengan gemblang bahwa dia adalah **Omega** sekarang semua orang seolah menjadikannya siswa spesial.

Aku Xi Luhan satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyukai Minki, oh bukan aku membencinya aku hanya tidak suka Omega berjenis kelamin pria.

Yixing kembali dan menanyakan di mana tasnya, dia akan pergi entah untuk melakukan apa setelah makan siang dan tidak melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya, yang jelas dia berkata sesuatu kurang baik terjadi di rumah dan dia harus pergi segera. Aku menyikut perut Minseok dan dia bergerak cepat mengambilkan tas Yixing lalu memberikannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berhentilah mengerjai Minki." Yixing menggantungkan tasnya di bahu kirinya. "Aku akan datang dan mungkin sedikit terlambat, katakan pada Sehun jangan mengeluarkan pemain pengganti jika belum sepuluh menit!" Yixing berlalu setelah mengatakannya.

"Hei Yixing, aku pemain penggantinya jadi serahkan saja padaku!" Aku berteriak dan Yixing menggeleng tanpa menoleh padaku.

Aku menggidikan bahuku ketika Minseok, Tao, dan Jongdae menatap kepadaku secara bergantian. Yixing anak yang agak misterius, dia tidak begitu terbuka padaku dan yang lainnya tentang dirinya, tentu kami tidak ingin tahu masalah pribadinya hanya saja kami temannya dan jika itu masalah yang cukup... ya kami tidak ingin ikut campur masalah pelik sebenarnya namun mungkin kami bisa membantu walau hanya menyemangati.

Aku kembali mencari keberadaan Minki dan aku menemukannya duduk bersama Changwook dan teman-temannya, sudah kukatakan Minki selalu mendapatkan **tempat**. Tak lama setelah itu aku melihat Baekhyun melintasi meja mereka lalu berhenti sejenak untuk menyapa Chanyeol dan merangkul Minki seperti dia adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Itu hanya alasan agar dia bisa menyapa pujaan hatinya, ugh menjijikan.

Baekhyun datang pada kami dan melempar cup kosong pada meja kami, hampir saja sampah itu mengenai wajah polos Tao jika saja si polos itu tak segera menghindar. "Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh tidak mengerti!" Teriak Baekhyun terdengar frustrasi.

Kami memutar mata bosan, Baekhyun akan mengeluh lagi.

"Kyungsoo si cupu itu tak lebih baik dariku!" Baekhyun duduk di sampingku dengan wajah yang lebih buruk dari sampah yang dia buang baru saja.

"Dia lebih baik darimu dalam semua mata pelajaran." Baekhyun mendelik pada Minseok.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Minseok seolah akan membunuhnya. Dalam lingkar pertemanan kami Baekhyun lah yang terlihat paling menderita karena cinta, sudah sejak lama sekali dia menyukai Chanyeol dan melakukan apa saja agar dapat mendapat perhatian dari si pujaan hati, namun ironisnya semua usaha yang Baekhyun lakukan tak membuahkan hasil selain mendapat senyum menawan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan juara kelasnya, Do Kyungsoo, dan membuat Baekhyun frustrasi hingga sampai saat ini seperti tak ada seseorang yang bisa dia cintai lagi.

Aku, kami semua sangat kasihan padanya.

"Hei hentikan orang itu sebelum dia membunuhnya."

Aku segera menoleh begitu pendengaranku menangkap suara berat milik Sehun, untuk sesaat aku merasa merinding di seluruh tubuhku, Sehun akhir-akhir ini sedikit... uhm mungkin aneh? Menurutku.

"Hei hei berhenti!" Jongdae lah orang yang melerai Baekhyun dan Minseok, Baekhyun mencekiknya dan Minseok benar-benar tak berdaya. "Bunuhlah bocah ini di tempat lain, orang-orang sedang mencoba makan."

Aku menoleh menatap Sehun di sampingku, dia mengambil tempat Baekhyun. Aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di sampingnya jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku namun aku berpikir Sehun agak menakutkan akhir-akhir ini dan... seksi. Aku menggeleng dan Sehun menyadarinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, dia seperti sangat peka padaku.

"Y-ya," Jawabku sedikit gugup. Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba saja kering dan merasa kegerahaan, aku mengambil minuman berwarna hijau kental milik Tao. "Aku hanya haus."

"Hei kau kan tidak suka jus sayur!"

Tao protes karena aku tanpa permisi menghabiskan minumannya. Aku melotot begitu menyadari apa yang aku lakukan, jus sayur dingin itu telah melewati kerongkonganku dan aku berusaha memuntahkannya. Oh sial ini terlihat konyol.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini ada pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah dan juga pertandingan olahraga lainnya, hanya pertandingan persahabatan aku dan Minseok ikut dalam pertandingan karena di antara anak kelas kami hanya aku dan Minseok yang ada dalam klub sepak bola. kami sedang pemanasan, aku hanya berpikir aku akan menggantikan Yixing jadi aku mengikuti Minseok untuk pemanasan, dan Jackson menghampiri kami bersama Sehun. Ah iya Sehun adalah kapten tim kami.

"Dimana Yixing?" Tanya Sehun.

Aku dan Minseok saling menatap sesaat untuk bertanya lewat mata kami siapa yang akan mengatakannya lalu kami memutuskan akulah yang mengatakannya. Aku tercekat ditenggorokan ketika akan mengeluarkan suaraku, dadaku sesak dan aku kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Yixing sedang mendapat masalah kecil seperti biasa." Minseok menggantikanku menjawab Sehun.

"Y-ya se-seperti biasa." Aku mengiyakan Minseok dengan tangan kananku berada di dada, aku benar-benar merasa sesak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku lebih tercekat lagi ketika Sehun bertanya, Minseok dan Jackson juga bertanya namun aku tiba-tiba saja tidak mengerti apa yang mereka tanyakan dan hanya fokus pada dadaku dan suara Sehun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tapi aku berpikir ini reaksi tubuhku ketika Sehun ada di sekitarku, mungkin Sehun membawa virus aneh. Aku akan bertanya padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk memeriksakan diri ke klinik nanti.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa," Aku melirik Sehun sekilas lalu tersenyum. "Aku hanya ha-haus"

Aku segera pergi untuk mengambil air dan kudengar Sehun mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku benar-benar jauh dari mereka. "Kau selalu haus akhir-akhir ini." Suaranya terdengar kecil dan kupikir hanya Minseok dan Jackson saja yang mendengarnya namun aku juga mendengarnya walau aku yakin aku sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

Aku sudah siap akan masuk ke lapangan namun Yixing datang tepat waktu dengan santainya, dia sudah memakai baju tim dan siap terjun ke lapangan bersama yang lainnya. Aku benci menjadi pemain cadangan, si idiot itu menempatkanku di sini seperti tak mempercayai kemampuanku. Lihat saja aku akan menggantikannya sebagai kapten nanti dan membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sebagai seorang pemain cadangan, Oh sial kau kapten Oh Sehun.

"Hei pemain pengganti."

Jongdae dan Tao duduk di sampingku seperti mereka boleh saja duduk di sini denganku oleh pelatih. Aku rasanya ingin menendang bokong Jongdae hingga masuk ke dalam gawang lawan karena sapaan kurang ajarnya, dia tahu aku tidak suka menjadi pemain pengganti, mereka semua tahu!

"Aku akan memanggil Pelatih Kim." Kataku dan Jongdae segera menahan lenganku dan menarikku untuk duduk kembali.

"Hei hei aku hanya bercanda, jangan seperti pantat bayi." Katanya.

Aku mendengus. "Kulitku memang sensitif dan halus seperti pantat bayi." Aku menjawabnya dengan jengkel dan mereka terkikik geli.

"Ayo pergi ke lapang basket, kau di sini tak akan mendapat kesempatan." Jongdae berkata dan aku benar-benar ingin menendangnya.

Saat aku akan menendangnya Tao menghentikannya dengan menceritakan sesuatu tentang Baekhyun. "Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan, ayolah kita harus membawanya pergi dari sana."

Apa lagi yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang? Tao dan Jongdae menceritakan tentang Baekhyun yang berteriak 'Chanyeol aku mencintaimu' saat pertandingan basket berlangsung, memanfaatkan riuh penonton di sana untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Tao berkata dia melihat Kyungsoo juga ada di sana untuk menyemangati kekasihnya, tepatnya di samping Baekhyun yang tak menyadari keberadaannya dan melihat si menyedihkan itu begitu mencintai kekasihnya.

Terdengar sangat gawat namun aku ingin menyaksikan pertandingan tim kami dan berharap aku akan segera di panggil. Pelatih Kim datang dan memelototi Jongdae dan Tao, mengusir mereka dengan galak dan mereka akhirnya pergi karena kegalakan luar biasa dari pelatih Kim.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sepuluh menit jelang berakhirnya pertandingan aku tak kunjung di panggil, aku sudah sangat kesal karena tak diberi kesempatan untuk menginjak rumput dan menggiring bola jadi aku putuskan pergi mencari Tao dan Minseok untuk menjemput si menyedihkan Baekhyun. Tim akan menang kupikir karena kami unggul satu kosong dari lawan namun saat aku melangkah keluar teriakan dari penyiar terdengar dan riuh-riuh penonton memekakan telinga, saat kulihat papan skor tim lawan berhasil mengimbangi timku, aku mengerang dengan keras.

"Ini karena kalian tidak membiarkanku masuk!" Teriakku dengan keras dan Sehun lah orang pertama yang melihat ke arahku.

Aku berjalan begitu saja, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan pertandingan ini.

Aku pergi ke lapangan indoor, menyapukan pandanganku ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan teman-temanku. Aku melirik papan skor dan melihat tim basket kami unggul, aku melangkah untuk masuk kursi penonton mencari teman-temanku namun aku segera ditarik oleh seseorang, aku membalikan tubuhku dan menemukan tubuh jangkung milik Tao tengah menarikku keluar dari lapangan.

"Hei bukannya Baekhyun ada—"

"Sst! Diamlah, Baekhyun ada di luar dan sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo." Potong Tao.

Wow ini gila, apa ada pertarungan di luar? Aku tak tahu Kyungsoo bisa berkelahi, dari ukuran tubuh Kyungsoo kalah dengan Baekhyun dan anak itu terlihat seperti anak yang sangat lemah dan pekerjaannya hanya belajar. Tao menarikku hingga ke tempat hijau di sekolah, ya taman.

Tao menarikku hingga berjongkok dan dia mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya, berjalan dengan keadaan berjongkok menghampiri Jongdae di balik semak sana yang tengah memasang telinganya lebar-lebar. Jongdae menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, aku dan Tao mengikuti kekurang ajaran Jongdae. Menguping.

"Kau terlalu naif, kau ingin aku merebut Chanyeol darimu? Jika itu terjadi aku bahkan takkan pernah membiarkanmu melihatnya barang sebentar saja."

Wow drama macam apa ini?

Kudengar langkah seseorang menjauh lalu suara isak tangis terdengar selanjutnya. Itu bukan suara Baekhyun, semenyedihkannya Baekhyun bocah itu tidak menangis seperti itu. Kutebak yang baru saja pergi adalah Baekhyun dan yang menangis adalah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak menangis sebagus itu, tangisan Baekhyun itu luar biasa gila.

Kami berjalan seperti saat pertama kali datang, berjongkok. Hingga dirasa kami sudah cukup jauh dari Kyungsoo lalu lantas kami berlari untuk menyusul Baekhyun. Kau tahu aku adalah pemain sepak bola jadi lariku lebih kencang dari Tao dan Jongdae, aku meraih pundak Baekhyun lalu membuatnya berbalik. Aku terkejut melihat air mata berlinang turun dari matanya, dia menarikku untuk dipeluknya lalu menangis meraung-raung.

Aku mengusap punggungnya untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang namun dia justru semakin keras menangis, aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu membekap mulutnya. Bocah ini jika menangis memang benar-benar gila. "Kau ingin aku terlihat seperti penjahatnya di sini?" Aku memelototinya.

"Ya Baek tenanglah, ayo kita bicara sambil makan es krim." Tao berkata lalu menepuk bahunya dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kami benar-benar tidak peduli pada pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah, sekarang prioritas kami adalah Baekhyun. Kami butuh tempat yang jauh untuk membuatnya bisa menceritakan semuanya, aku dan Tao melewatkan apa yang terjadi dan Jongdae hanya menggidikan bahunya ketika aku dan Tao menatapnya bertanya. Kami berada di kafeteria, Tao memesan es krim dan kudapan lainnya seperti dia benar-benar kelaparan sedangkan aku, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun hanya memesan es krim seperti tujuan awal kami.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk membuat Baekhyun tenang dan siap bercerita, selagi menunggu aku menumpahkan kekesalanku tentang selalu jadi pemain cadangan jika ada pertandingan dan Tao menceritakan bahwa nanti dia akan masuk klub basket, Tao menyukai basket namun dia mengambil klub seni bela diri dan tak mendapat kesempatan untuk masuk klub dan menjadi bagian dari tim basket sekolah dua tahun ini.

Saat aku dan Tao juga Jongdae masih ribut dengan obrolan kami Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku... aku mungkin belum menceritakan ini pada kalian," Dia berkata dan kami senyap seketika. "Du-dulu sebelum aku mengenal kalian aku dan Kyungsoo adalah teman, bahkan..."

Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya, dia bermain dengan es krim di depannya dan membuat kami penasaran.

"Bahkan kalian bersahabat?" Tanya Tao.

"Sangat-sangat bersahabat?" Aku menambahi.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, dia menghela nafas panjang. "Bahkan kami sempat berpacaran."

Aku menjatuhkan rahangku, jika ini adalah kartun yang selalu aku tonton setiap akhir pekan mungkin rahangku sudah jatuh menyentuh tanah. Apa katanya? Berpacaran? Selama ini aku dan yang lainnya mengira Baekhyun tak pernah dekat bahkan berbicara dengan Kyungsoo karena sangat membencinya karena dia orang yang beruntung bisa menjadi pacar si pangeran dengan hatinya itu.

"Semuanya menjadi benar-benar berubah ketika Chanyeol menarik kami semakin jauh," Baekhyun menancapkan sendok es krimnya dengan cara yang sadis lalu mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat. "Kami putus karena kami sama-sama tertarik pada Chanyeol, dan sekarang dia yang berhasil mendapatkannya. Aku... aku senang namun juga terluka, sangat terluka karena orang yang dulu sangat aku sayangi dan orang yang sangat aku sayangi dimasa sekarang telah bersama." Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu seketika menangis begitu pilu.

Wow ini hal gila yang baru aku ketahui tentang Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol. Aku tak tahu hubungan mereka begitu... rumit?

"Aku tahu," Aku dan Tao menoleh pada Jongdae. "Aku pernah melihat kalian berciuman, kalian memang benar-benar dekat dulu."

Ah ya benar Jongdae satu SMP dengan Baekhyun, dia pasti tahu sedikit tentang Baekhyun namun kenapa dia tak menceritakannya? Mungkin karena dia menghargai privasi Baekhyun sebagai seorang teman baik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Brugh!

"Hei!" Aku menjerit protes ketika seseorang menabrakku dari depan, ketika aku melihat siapa orang itu aku memasang wajah malas lalu bersedekap dada. Itu Minki dan dia terlihat seperti tengah di buru seseorang dengan tangan menutupi leher dan terengah-engah.

"Ma-maafkan aku Luhan." Katanya lalu berlalu pergi terburu-buru.

Aku tidak mau tahu tentang mengapa bocah Omega itu terlihat seperti tengah dikejar seseorang sekarang aku harus menghampiri teman-temanku dengan rencana mereka untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Kami berjanji bertemu di sungai tempat biasa kami menghabiskan waktu bersama dan tempat biasa kami merayakan sesuatu, aku menduga ulang tahunku akan di rayakan di sungai itu.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai di sana dengan bis, aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil dan ayah pun tak pernah mengizinkan aku menggunakan mobilnya. Aku sudah sangat hafal dimana tempat kami biasa berkumpul, aku dapat mendengar gelak tawa mereka dan... sungguh aneh karena aku akhir-akhir ini selalu peka dengan suara Sehun.

Salah satu pohon besar yang ada di sini dengan tanda goresan hati besar yang retak karya tangan jahil Baekhyun adalah tanda bahwa itu adalah tempat kami. Aku melihat Baekhyun berbaring di paha Jongdae dan tengah mengobrol, Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Jongdae karena dia orang yang ternyata tahu bagaimana dirinya sebelum mengenalku dan yang lain, Minseok dan Yixing juga tengah mengobrol sedangkan Sehun... aku melihatnya menghampiriku.

"Hei." Sapanya.

"H-hei." Balasku.

Perasaan tidak nyaman ini muncul lagi beserta dengan hawa panas dan tenggorokanku yang mengering. Sehun mengantarku dan sepertinya dia ingin aku duduk di sampingnya namun aku malah mengambil tempat di samping Minseok dan Yixing, aku tidak mau berkeringat dan kehausan lalu mereka memandangku aneh karena di sore yang sejuk ini aku seperti orang yang berada di padang sahara.

"Teman-teman!"

Aku menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja berteriak, Tao menghampiri kami dengan tangannya yang melambai ke arah kami dan senyum cerianya yang menggemaskan, aku menekuk wajahku. Bukan, aku tidak kesal pada kedatang Tao, aku kesal dengan seseorang yang Tao bawa bersamanya.

Minki.

"Wow wow kenapa kau membawa... si Omega?" Baekhyun bangkit dari berbaringnya di paha Jongdae, berkata dengan kata yang terakhir dia pelankan namun tetap dapat didengar kami semua. Idiot.

"Ini yang akan kuceritakan pada kalian, Minki—"

"Hei Omega, apa kau sudah heat?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Jangan heat di sini aku tidak mau terangsang."

Kami tertawa karena candaan Baekhyun, itu candaan yang bagus hanya saja agak keterlaluan mungkin jika Minki orang yang mudah tersinggung. Minki tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Kalian tidak bisa merasa terangsang karenaku, kalian bukan alpha dan tidak mungkin ada alpha seperti kalian." Dia membalas candaan Baekhyun dengan... _What the hell?_ Dia seperti menghina daripada bercanda.

"Kecuali Sehun," Minki tersenyum pada Sehun yang ternyata tidak tertawa sama sekali dengan candaan Baekhyun. "Dia cukup seksi untuk menjadi seorang alpha."

Aku melotot lalu menatap Sehun dengan mata yang masih melotot, Sehun menggidikan bahunya acuh. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu kemari dengan Tao, Minki?" Sehun merubah topik pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan pertama.

"Hentikan hentikan, aku yang akan menjelaskannya!" Tao menjerit lalu mendengus kesal karena tadi dia dipotong oleh candaan Baekhyun dan dianggap seolah tidak ada di sini untuk sesaat.

"Minki bertanya kemana aku akan pergi dan aku menjawab untuk bertemu teman-teman, dia juga bertanya apa ada Sehun dan aku menjawab ya." Aku lagi melotot, kenapa omega itu mencari Sehun? Aku tahu dia satu kelas dengan Sehun tapi aku tak pernah tahu dia sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Aku merasa agak marah. "Tadi dia terlihat sangat kacau, kalian harus tahu dan dia memaksa untuk ikut." Tao melanjutkan.

Ya aku merasa marah.

"Setelah ini aku ingin berbicara denganmu Sehun."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku lalu berkata dengan keras karena benar-benar merasa marah. "Hei ini tentang ulang tahunku, rencana ulang tahunku, ingat?" Aku marah karena ada omega itu di sini dan kedekatannya dengan Sehun.

"Ah ya benar, ayo rayakan ulang tahunmu di sini!" Tao berkata antusias.

"Kita selalu merayakan apapun di sini bukan?" Jongdae menimpali.

"Ya." Minseok dan Yixing menjawab Jongdae sembari mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo cari tempat baru!" Kami menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tengah berpikir dengan dagu yang diapit jarinya. "Ayo rayakan di klub, berdansa dengan gila dan mabuk sampai pingsan." Sarannya sukses dapat mata melotot dari kami semua.

Kami tahu itu hanya keinginan Baekhyun karena dia sangat stres akhir-akhir ini setelah menceritakan begitu peliknya kisah cintanya ditambah dia melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berciuman di toilet. Betapa stresnya Baekhyun, kami semua seakan bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Kau ulang tahun?" Tanya Minki dan aku tak perlu repot-repot menjawabnya. "Selamat ulang tahun!" Serunya.

"Itu lusa." Jawabku kesal.

"Kupikir kau harus tetap di rumah," Aku merasakan merinding luar biasa ketika Sehun berbicara, aku tak mau menoleh padanya entah mengapa karena aku merasa sangat takut padanya untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. "Kuperingatkan, tetaplah di rumah."

Semua orang mendesah kecewa dan melayangkan protes pada Sehun yang ditanggapi tawa renyahnya namun aku tak bergeming karena peringatannya. Tubuhku bergetar dan aku berkeringat, aku sangat takut akan peringatannya. Sehun, aku tak tahu kenapa dia begitu menguasaiku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[]**

 **Prequel? Sudah! Sequel aka spesial chapter? hmm otw jangan? wkwkw :v**

 **BTW HUNHAN KOK SEOLAH LENYAP? SEDIH BATIN INI ASTATANG MANA BENTAR LAGI DAPET COUPLE YANG MAU LDRAN JUGA T^T**


	4. (1)EXTRA : Luhan is

**: The Omega :**

.

.

.

.

Luhan itu... Pemarah.

Dia Luhan, dia tengah hamil muda dan sangat sensitif pada apapun. Dia selalu marah dengan kesalahan kecil bahkan itu tak bisa dikatakan kesalahan.

"Sehun jangan duduk di sana!" Lihat wajahnya, dia mempelototiku hanya karena aku duduk dengan Jongdae. "Kau tak menyukaiku hari ini? Baiklah!" Dia menarik Minseok agar duduk dekat dengannya lalu memeluk lehernya.

"Hei kau akan membunuhku!" Jerit Minseok.

Minseok tak bisa bernafas, aku mencuri kekehan sebelum Luhan akhirnya terus mempelototi berusaha keras membuatku takut. Aku beranjak, menghampirinya dan menarik kursi Yixing yang belum hadir di kantin. Memandangnya lama agar dia menghentikan wajah menggelikan itu. "Aku menyukaimu hari ini, disetiap harinya aku selalu menyukaimu." Aku merayunya dan berhasil memancing rona manis di pipinya.

Seruan teman-temanku semakin memperjelas rona merah itu.

"Hentikan, hentikan, kalian membuatku ingin muntah." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan lengannya.

"Katakan kau juga menyukaiku~" Minseok bertingkah imut, suara dan tingkah bak anak kecil itu sangat imut walau dia tercekik oleh kekasihku.

"Ackh!"

Aku mengerjap melihat Luhan mencekik Minseok sebelum melepaskannya, dia mendorong Minseok hingga tersungkur jauh dari meja kami. Minseok menjerit berlebihan untuk kulit yang bergesekan sedikit dengan lantai itu. "Ada apa denganmu Luhan?" Protesnya.

Sebelum menoleh untuk memperlihatkan wajah protesnya Minseok terlebih dahulu mendongak untuk seseorang di depannya. "Hei kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Kami semua menaruh perhatian kami pada Minseok yang terlihat tak mau bangun karena seseorang di depannya, menunggu orang itu membantunya mungkin? Minseok itu kadang-kadang terlalu repot menurutku.

"Hei Daniel, bantu dia." Kataku.

Ya namanya Daniel, temanku. Daniel baru saja dipindahkan ke sekolahku untuk alasan yang tak kutanyakan karena sepertinya dia tak ingin memberitahunya. Kami juga pernah bertetangga sebelum keluarganya memutuskan tinggal di luar negeri.

Daniel mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Minseok, Minseok tersenyum agak aneh menurutku sebelum bertanya cukup konyol. "Hei Daniel, namamu keren. Dari luar negeri?"

Aku tersenyum geli, membiarkan Minseok membuat Daniel pusing dengan celotehannya. Luhan di sampingku benar-benar gawat, aku menurunkan tanganku untuk mengusap perutnya secara perlahan selagi semua fokus teman-temanku pada Minseok dan Daniel.

"Apa yang membuatmu marah sayang, hm?" Tanyaku pelan tepat di depan telinganya.

Aku menyusupkan wajahku pada perpotongan lehernya, menyesap bau manis yang selalu menguar membuatku tak terkendali. Aku menarik pinggangnya semakin dekat denganku bahkan aku hampir membuatnya duduk di atas pahaku. "Katakan, aku tak akan melakukan apapun lagi yang membuatmu marah."

Tanganku terus mengusap kulit lembutnya, membuatnya bergerak tidak nyaman karena tanganku. Pipinya yang manis mulai memerah, rona yang semakin membuatku tak terkendali dengan bibir yang dia gigit secara tidak sadar.

"Sehun..." Dia menyentuh tanganku di balik seragamnya, menuntun tanganku untuk melakukan lebih selain mengusap.

Aku melakukannya, menyentuh sesuatu yang Luhan ingin aku menyentuhnya. Puting mungilnya ku sentuh dan dengan cepat benda imut itu mengeras hanya karena sentuhanku. Aku mencubitnya karena gemas dan secara tak sadar Luhan menjerit.

"Hei hei dua orang ini berbuat yang tidak-tidak!"

Baekhyun memergoki kami, selain karena jeritan Luhan dia memang ada di sampingku. Aku terkekeh lalu membenarkan posisi dudukku setelah mengeluarkan tanganku.

"Di mana Daniel?" Tanyaku setelah menyadari Daniel dan Minseok tak ada di sini.

"Sudah kubilang kan dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak sampai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Teman, aku pergi." Baekhyum beranjak dari kursinya dengan membawa kaleng sodanya.

"K-kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Perpustakaan." Jawabnya.

"Sejak kapan Byun Baekhyun pergi ke tempat seperti itu?" Tanya Jongdae tanpa menoleh pada orang yang dimaksud, dia sedang fokus pada buku catatan Yixing untuk mencocokan dengan buku catatannya.

"Sejak berteman akrab dengan Kyungsoo dan mantan kekasihnya."

Yixing baru saja tiba, dia merangkul Baekhyun lalu menyapukan pandangannya pada kami. "Mana Tao?" Tanyanya menyadari jumlah kami. " Dan Minseok?"

"Tuan Zhang, berhenti bertemu diam-diam dengan Tuan Kim dan datanglah tepat waktu agar tahu apa yang terjadi." Baekhyun membalasnya.

Kami berseru menangkap keterkejutan Yixing dan rona samar di pipinya.

"Aku t-tidak bertemu di-diam-diam!" Yixing menyangkalknya.

Aku tahu Yixing dan Kim Junmyeon memang terlihat sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini, mereka akan datang berlatih bersama dan mereka sama-sama terlambat untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Yixing terliat marah, dia menghampiri Jongdae lalu mengambil buku catatannya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku akan mengambil ini dan akan pergi mencari Tao dan Minseok." Yixing pergi sebelum Jongdae mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baek kau tahu betul Yixing itu sangat sensitif." Luhan berujar menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku bahkan hampir menyelesaikannya!" Protes Jongdae.

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Dah!" Baekhyun pergi tak ingin membuat dirinya semakin terpojok.

"Sehun!"

Aku menoleh setelah mendengar panggilan seseorang.

"Ya, Minki?" Sahutku ketika mengetahui itu adalah Minki.

Minki menghampiriku, mendekatkan bibirnya padaku lalu berbisik dan aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kupikir Yixing butuh bantuan untuk mencari Tao dan Minseok," Luhan berdiri, aku memperhatikannya dan Minki berhenti berbisik karena aku menoleh pada Luhan. "Dah!" Luhan. menghentakan kakinya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

"Hei mau kemana?"

Luhan menghalangi jalanku, membentangkan tangannya tepat di depan pintu kelasku, menghalangi bukan hanya aku tapi juga teman-teman sekelasku yang lain. "Latihan," Jawabku. "Pulang dan istirahatlah sayang, hari ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu." Aku menggantungkan tasku di bahu.

"Oh jadi begitu? Aku masih anggota tim dan kau seenaknya melupakanku?" Dia bersedekap dada dan menatapku seolah aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Dengar sayang, kau tahu bukan-"

"Baik, bersenang-senanglah kapten, aku hanya pemain cadangan bukan?"

Untuk sesaat aku merasa benar-benar buruk pada Luhan, mata cantik itu berkilauan karena air mata dan dia menatapku sangat terluka.

"Kau tak pernah menganggapku, aku membencimu!"

Dia berlari pergi meninggalkanku dan seketika aku merasa pening. Dia seperti itu mungkin karena dia sedang hamil, ini sangat merepotkan dari Luhan yang biasanya jujur saja.

Alasanku menempatkan Luhan diposisi itu bukan karena aku tak menganggapnya, di sana masih ada Jackson dan aku tak bisa menggantikannya karena sejak awal sebelum tim terbentuk pelatih memang sudah merencanakan bahwa Luhan akan menjadi pemain cadangan.

Saat berada di lapangan Luham berubah menjadi egois, walau sudah diperingatkan dia tetap secara tidak sadar mengulangnya, dia menguasai bola sendirian.

Aku bergegas untuk menyusul langkah tak tentu arahnya, tentu aku tak bisa membiarkan Luhan berkeliaran dengan air mata dan berakhir berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku kehilangan jejaknya karena dihadang wajah polos Chenle dan anak kelas dua; Jisung.

"Uh... Bukannya lapangan sepak bola ada di sana?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Luhan menangis tadi," Dia memberitahu sebelum aku menjawab karena Chenle tahu aku tengah mengejar Luhan. "Dia bilang itu karena salahmu."

Aku tak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran sebelum dia tahu apa maksudku melakukan itu. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu dan mengerti apa maksudku melakukan ini namun Luhan akhir-akhir ini selalu menggunakan emosinya daripada otaknya. "Dia mengatakan kemana dia akan pergi?" Tanyaku.

Chenle menatap Jisung bertanya sedangkan anak itu sama bertanya-tanya seperti dirinya. Aku mendesah jengkel lalu menepuk kepala Chenle dan melanjutkan langkah terburuku tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka.

"Lapangan basket mungkin? Semua orang ada di sana!" Teriak Chenle pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Aku hari ini rela tak latihan demi untuk membujuk Luhan di lapang basket, padahal latihan hari ini penting mengingat satu minggu lagi tim kami akan diseleksi untuk tim nasional.

Aku menghela nafas ketika melihatnya bergelayut manja pada Changwook, aku tak melihat Baekhyun atau yang lain bersamanya. Aku menghampirinya, menariknya agar menjauh dari Changwook, dia tersentak sebelum menyadari akulah yang menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Dia meronta dan aku melepaskan lengannya karena aku tak mau menyakitinya.

Dia ketakutan namun tetap berusaha berani padaku. "Kau harus pulang." Kataku.

Dia berbalik dan hendak pergi dari hadapanku namun aku lebih cepat menangkap tangannya. "Tidak!" Dia menolak dan kembali meronta.

"Aku bilang tidak! Sehun lepaskan Aku! Aku tak mau pulang bersamamu aku membencimu!" Dia berteriak memamcing perhatian orang-orang.

Aku tak mengiyakannya, tetap mencengkram tangannya dengan hati-hati dan kembali menariknya keluar dari lapangan indoor ini. "Sehun kau egois! Sehun kau bajingan, aku membencimu bajingan, lepaskan aku!" Dia benar-benar ingin aku mendapat cap buruk, aku menariknya hingga wajah kami sangat dekat, menatapnya dengan tegas dan aku bisa merasakan dia sangat ketakutan.

Dia mundur setelah aku melepaskannya, berharap dia mengerti namun dia tak mengerti juga. Dia berlari pada Changwook seolah meminta pertolongan, aku sangat geram, ada apa dengannya?

"Luhan!" Panggilku.

Semua orang tersentak, aku tidak sengaja membentaknya dengan suara keras menggema. Aku mengabaikan tatapan semua orang, aku fokus menatap Luhan dan kilauan air matanya. Dia akan menangis namun dia tetap menghampiriku.

"Ayo pulang." kataku dengan intonasi normal.

Dia mengikutiku namun tak berapa lama Changwook bertanya dan membuat kami berhenti. "Sehun ada apa denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku menyuruhnya pulang." Jawabku tak ingin basa-basi.

"Kau tak bisa memaksanya jika dia tak ingin." Kris menambahi.

Aku melirik Luhan dan sekarang dia menunduk. "Benar begitu Luhan?" Tanyaku. "Kau tak ingin pulang?"

Dia mendongak, menatapku dengan air mata menuruni pipinya. Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis namun kali ini aku harus bersikap tegas padanya, dia tak bisa bersikap seperti ini jika yang dia tahu hanya atas dasar emosinya.

"A-aku a-akan pulang," Jawabnya. "Ta-tapi tidak sekarang"

"Lihat? Sebenarnya dia tak ingin pulang, kau tidak bisa memaksanya hanya karena kau Alphanya, dia punya hak." Changwook menghampiri kami, bermaksud membawa Luhan kembali namun Luhan ketakutan dan pergi ke belakang punggungku karena aku mengeluarkan peringatan berbahaya yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Omega dan _mate_ -ku

"Apa menurutmu aku akan membiarkannya yang tengah mengandung anakku pergi sendirian tanpa diriku? Alpha yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas _mate_ -nya?" Semua orang tersentak dan aku sudah tidak peduli tentang perjanjian yang kami buat.

 _'Jangan katakan pada siapapun bahwa aku sedang mengandung sebelum perutku membesar!'_

 _'Dan kau akan dapat service-ku setiap kau ingin.'_

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

 **Udh setahun lebih loh Luhan sama Guanxianjing, kapan putusnya kalian hah? jujur ae gua gak mau Luhan sama cewek :) masalah? bodo amat gua udh terlanjur kerad gini :)**

 **Duh maaf ngegas saya kesel banget udh setahunan nunggu berita putusnya Guanxianjing, mana Xianjing debut plagiat palette-nya IU lagi :) IU soloist favourite saya diplagiatin Xianjing? emang dasar anjing :)**

 **Btw, mungkin ada yang bertanya2 kok saya tau jumlah siders ff ini? begini gays, saya liat kalian para siders difollowers dan favourites ff ini, tekun banget dah saya liatin nama2 akun kalian dikolom review sama difollowers/favourites :') yang saya itung ya kalian yang berakun aja eh tapi kalian yang guest sama yang gak foll/favo juga ngereview (walau saya tau gak semua), terus kalian yang foll/favo juga gak semua ngereview :')**

 **saya senang dan dapat semangat dari review2 kalian untuk menulis jadi jika kalian para readers gak menyempatkan review ya saya males lanjutin karena merasa gak dihargai -_-**

 **So, saya bukannya haus review saya cuma mau dihargai untuk karya saya yang gak seberapa ini tapi bisa sedikit menghibur kalian :)**

 **Btw, untuk typo yang ada mohon dimaklumi, saya copas dan edit dari hengpong, pc saya rusyak :'v**


	5. (3)EXTRA : Sehun House

: **: The Omega :** :

.

.

.

.

Sehun tinggal bersama ayahnya di rumah besar dan mereka bisa terbilang kaya, namun kau harus tahu Sehun kesepian. Berulang kali ketika kami tengah berdua dia selalu mengatakan bagaimana jika aku tinggal di rumahnya? Maksudnya adalah bergantian menginap, selama ini selalu Sehun yang menginap di rumahku sekarang dia ingin aku yang menginap.

Dengan pertimbangan nenek akhirnya aku diizinkan untuk menginap di rumah Sehun, ibu selalu bertanya pada nenek dan itu cukup merepotkan.

Oh! Sekarang perutku sudah membesar dan aku sudah berhenti sekolah, kami semua sepakat aku hanya akan ikut ujian ke lulusan saja. Tujuh bulan usia kandunganku, aku dan Sehun sangat menanti bayi kami.

Hari ini hari minggu, satu malam aku menginap dan tidur dengan Sehun di rumahnya untuk yang pertama kalinya, sangat menyenangkan! Ayahnya selalu pulang larut dan tak ada waktu untuk makan malam bersama dan ketika libur seperti ini rumahnya akan sepi, hanya pelayan saja yang berlalu lalang.

Aku duduk di kursi yang Sehun bawa dari dapur, memasangkan kaus kaki dan sepatuku dengan begitu telaten. Aku tersentuh. Hari ini kami akan pergi jalan-jalan, tepatnya melihat perlengkapan bayi.

Dia mendongak, tersenyum menawan padaku lalu mengusap perut besarku. "Aku selalu bahagia," Katanya. "Memilikimu dan si kecil di perutmu ini." Dia menyingkap _sweater_ -ku, mengecup perutku dengan sangat lembut.

Aku tersenyum, menyentuh puncak kepalanya lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Tanganku merayap di wajahnya, menangkupnya lalu merunduk untuk meraup bibirnya yang tipis. Aku selalu terlena ketika bibir itu menyentuh bibirku.

"Mmh..."

Aku memejamkan mataku, aku mendominasi ciuman ini. Menghisap dan melumat bibirnya begitu nikmat, menggigit dan bermain dengan bibir tipis itu benar-benar luar biasa dengan aku sebagai dominan ciuman kami.

Aku menjauh sesaat untuk meraup oksigen untuk paru-paruku lalu kembali menciumnya seperti tidak ada hari esok. Hingga tak sadar aku telah turun dari kursi, berada di atas pahanya dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lantai membiarkan aku tetap mendominasi.

"Sehun..." Panggilku bersamaan dengan lepasnya tautan bibir kami.

Pipiku memerah, menatapnya _seductive_. Aku menarik lepas pakaianku lalu hendak menarik ritsleting celanaku sebelum akhirnya Sehun menghentikanku.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku tak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas?" Dia berkata.

Aku mengerang bersemangat lalu mengangguk.

" _Fuck me_..."

"Kau tahu bukan, tidak semua tempat dapat kau pakai untuk melakukan sesuatu yang intim?"

Aku tersentak, segera meraih pakaianku lalu menunduk malu. Aku tamat! Aku mati!

"Maafkan aku ayah," Sehun membantuku dengan pakaianku, memakaikan kembali _sweater_ -ku dengan wajah acuh seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Kau akan pergi bekerja lagi ayah?"

.

.

.

"Mmh cpkh cpkh..."

"Ahh Hun!"

Meski kami berada di sebuah ruang ganti pakaian disalah satu mall cukup besar di kota ini kami tetap melakukan **nya**. T-tunggu, kami hanya berciuman! Ya hanya berciuman.

"Apa kau lapar?" Dia bertanya setelah mengakhiri ciuman hebat kami.

Aku tak pernah merasa cukup dengan ciumanya namun bibirku terasa sangat kebas dan bengkak, jadi aku tak bisa memaksa diriku untuk kembali berciuman.

"Mmh aku lapar." Jawabku lalu memeluk lehernya dan menyembunyikan wajahku di sana.

Hari ini kami tidak benar-benar membeli sesuatu untuk bayi kami, aku dan Sehun bingung. Pada akhirnya aku hanya jalan-jalan dengannya.

Aku menjenjangkan leherku ketika dia mulai menggerayangi leherku. Jilatan, hisapan, dan gigitan kecil yang dia berikan pada leherku benar-benar luar biasa. Dia menyingkapkan pakaianku, mengusap perut besarku lalu berakhir di putingku.

"Ahh Sehun..." Erangku ketika dia mencubit gemas putingku, memijat dadaku dengan lembut dan membuatku lupa daratan.

Dengan cepat Sehun melepaskan pakaianku, membalikan posisiku menghadap cermin di depanku. Tangan besarnya berada di bawah perutku, aku melihatnya menatapku dari cermin, wajah tampannya terlihat kelaparan mengamati tubuhku yang... Aku pikir ini tidak seksi tapi dia menatapku seolah aku adalah Omega terseksi.

"Aku ingin memakanmu," Aku seketika merinding dibuatnya. "Kau sangat seksi." Aku memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahku ketika tangannya mulai masuk dan mempermainkan kemaluanku.

Dia membelai, meremas, dan memijat penisku membuatku kalang kabut karenanya. "Ja-jangan berhenti mmh..." Pintaku.

"Ngh ahh Sehun!" Lenguhku.

Dia memompa penisku dengan tempo cepat, aku kehilangan akalku! "Ahh!" Aku menjerit saat mendapatkan klikmaks-ku.

Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya, menunjukan telapak tangannya yang lengket terkotori oleh cairan maniku. Aku memerah hebat saat dia mulai menjilati tangannya, membersihkan maniku hingga benar-benar bersih kesela-sela jarinya.

Sial dia adalah orang teraseksi di dunia ini.

Tok tok tok...

Aku berjengit ketika mendengar ketukan beriringat dari pintu ruang ganti yang kami gunakan.

"Ada seseorang di dalam?"

"Nghmph!"

Aku melenguh keras saat Sehun kembali memasukan tangannya dan dengan sengaja meremas penisku dan cepat dia membekap mulutku dengan tangannya yang lain. Kudengar dia terkekeh puas.

"Ya, ada seseorang." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Tuan, beberapa orang akan menggunakan ruangan ini, bisa anda cepat keluar dari sana?"

Dia meraih wajahku, menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda lalu mengecup bibirku. "Kau dengar sayang? Kita harus cepat." Katanya sembari meremas bola kembarku.

"Nghh Sehun!" Rengekku.

Sehun meletakan jari panjangnya di depan bibir tipisnya yang seksi, mendesis dengan suara seksi agar aku tak mengeluarkan suara keras.

"Sepuluh menit? Bisa menunggu sepuluh menit?" Dia bertanya.

"Hei kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam ruang ganti?" Seseorang dengan suara cukup familiar bertanya bersungut-sungut pada Sehun.

Aku ingin sentuhan lebih darinya namun aku tak mau kami mendapat masalah. "Sehun..." Panggilku sembari menatapnya memintanya menghentikan ini.

"Aku tak bisa menolak wajahmu," Dia tersenyum lembut, mengusap pipiku. "Tapi aku juga tak bisa menolak tubuhmu."

Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba dia mendorongku ke tembok, membalikan tubuhku, menurunkan celanaku seluruhnya dan membuatku menungging menumpukan kedua tanganku pada tembok.

Aku mengalihkan jeritanku dengan menggigit tangan Sehun yang sengaja menyodorkannya padaku saat dia melesakan kejantanannya pada lubangku. Dia menggeram menikmati remasan lubangku pada kejantanannya.

"Kubilang, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana hah?" Orang itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kubilang, tunggu sepuluh menit, Junmyeon."

.

.

.

Aku sudah tak sekolah, oke aku sudah mengatakannya tapi maksudku karena perut besarku bagaimana bisa aku pergi sekolah? Itu akan sangat menarik perhatian dan aku tak mau, ewh tubuhku tidak bagus untuk dilihat orang-orang di sakolah sekarang ini.

Rumah Sehun sangat sepi tak ada siapapun di sini selain pelayan, mereka tak bersuara dan sangat segan jadi aku tak bisa berbicara dengan mereka karena mereka terlalu segan pada orang-orang yang dibawa Sehun maupun tuan Oh.

Beberapa kali aku mengirim pesan pada teman-temanku mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka tengah berjuang, aku kebosan kau tahu. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur besar Sehun, bersandar sembari menikmati camilan yang disuguhkan pelayan di rumah ini. Saat bunyi pendek pertanda aku mendapat notifikasi diponselku aku segera membukanya.

 **From :** **Oh Sehun**

 _Hei apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku akan pulang cepat._

Aku tanpa menunggu waktu lama membalas pesan Sehun. Aku tahu mereka sedang ujian untuk kelulusan, aku akan segera menyusul mereka setelah bayiku lahir.

 **To :** **Oh Sehun**

 _Aku dan bayi kebosanan pulanglah cepat :(_

Setelah membalas pesannya aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengenakan kembali celanaku lalu turun perlahan ke lantai bawah untuk menemui Sehun, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutnya setelah lelah berkutat dengan soal-soal.

Tunggu jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang celana, aku tidak melakukan masturbasi aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman memakai celana selain celana dalamku.

Aku memegangi perut bagian bawahku saat menuruni anak tangga, guncangan yang terjadi karena aku menuruni anak tangga membuatku merasa sedikit kesakitan dan takut sesuatu terjadi pada kandungan besarku.

Aku mendesah lega ketika telah sampai di lantai dasar, sangat menakutkan menuruni tangga dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika melihat orang lain di rumah Sehun, tentu pria itu bukan pelayan mengingat semua pelayan menggunakan seragam. Pria itu cukup tampan, dia tersenyum padaku dengan siratan yang kurasa tak nyaman atau sejenisnya.

"Se-selamat siang." Sapaku lalu menundukan kepalaku.

"Selamat siang." Balasnya.

"Me-menunggu Se-Sehun?" Tanyaku.

Entahlah aku hanya berpikir dia adalah teman Sehun karena dia terlihat sangat muda.

"Kau..." Dia menelitiku sejenak. "Ibu Sehun?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

Aku mengerjap, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakannya. Apa aku terlihat setua itu? Itu jahat sekali!

"A-aku bu-"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan xxx? Dia calon anakku."

Aku terkejut melihat kedatangan ayah Sehun, aku tidak tahu beliau ada di rumah.

"Kupikir... kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku!" Pria muda itu memasang wajah protes yang manis, bibir merah mudanya mengerucut.

Aku cukup heran kenapa pria muda itu berbicara seolah Tuan Oh sebaya dengannya? Aku yakin dia lebih muda dari Tuan Oh.

"Cepat antarkan xxx ke kampusnya ayah," Aku terkejut mendengar dan mendapati Sehun sudah berada di samping ayahnya. "Dia akan terlambat untuk kelasnya."

"Hah kau bocah, aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau perintahkan." Tuan Oh mengusak rambut Sehun sebelum pergi dan di susul pria muda itu.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

 **Gak usah mau tau ya siapa sih si xxx itu terus Tuan Oh alias bapaknya Sehun itu siapa :)**

 **Jujur cyin eyke pyusing yang cocok jadi bapaknya Sehun itu siapa :') tebak ae dah si xxx itu ada hubungan apa sama bapaknya Sehun :v**

 **btw, selamat malam minggu! terbilang cepat gak saya update-nya? hehehe sekalian yang mau ngasih saran yang cocok jadi ayahnya Sehun sama si xxx itu siapa, boleh nanti saya tampung. siapa tahu saya munculin mereka di extra lagi? atau extranya udh aja sampe sini? wkwkwk :v**

 **(2)btw, saya up tergantung sama respon kalian ya, kalo saya lama up ya itu kembali lagi ke respon kalian ehe :)**


	6. READ ME!

**GAYS SELAMAT MALAM! SAYA LAGI SENENG NIH, SAYA BARU TAU LUHAN NGERAYAIN ULTAHNYA SEHUN! WOY KEMANA AE GUA ANJ! :')**

 **Nah karena itu saya mau nawarin sesuatu :)**

 **The Omega Season 2 yes or no?**

 **10 yes atau bahkan lebih cus langsung meluncur. Oh btw, besok jam 12 siang notif ini bakal saya hapus dan kalo yes-nya kurang dari 10 artinya batal meluncur S2 nya :)**


	7. SEASON 2 : Ch 1 The Spirits Of Forest

**:: The Omega ::**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apa kalian tahu kelahiran bayi kami tidak bisa diperkirakan? dia bisa saja keluar saat aku tidur atau sedang mandi, itu menyeramkan. Selain itu, bisa kalian bayangkan rasa sakitnya? aku bahkan tidak mau mengingat bagaimana rasanya keram perut seminggu yang lalu saat kami akan pulang ke Rumah setelah kelulusan. Ouh... sial secara imajiner aku merasakannya.

Oh, Aku akan menikah! Aaaaaa!

Ya aku baru saja berteriak didalam hatiku karena aku tidak bisa berteriak secara langsung ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Kami semua memutuskan untuk menggelar pernikahan setelah bayi ini lahir lalu aku dan Sehun akan dilepas sebagai keluarga kecil dan menjalani perjalanan hidup kami, oh betapa aku bersemangat untuk hidup bersama Sehun!

Dan... Kenapa aku masih terjaga? Aku merindukan Sehun. Demi Tuhan aku merindukan calon suamiku ditengah malam!

Aku meraih ponselku di atas meja, cukup kesulitan untuk duduk tegak pada kepala tempat tidur karena perutku, tapi aku tidak benar-benar menyalahkannya. Aku mengusap perutku dengan lembut sembari tersenyum dan bergumam lembut pada bayi kecil di perutku, "Kau adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, aku mencintaimu."

Ada banyak pemberitahuan ketika aku membuka kunci layar, sebagian besar dari temanku. Aku cemberut ketika tak melihat satupun pesan atau panggilan dari Sehun, biasanya dia selalu menghubungiku!

"Ugh awas saja!" Umpatku setelah berhasil menekan tombol _panggilan video_.

Aku tersentak dan terdiam ketika Sehun menerima panggilan video-ku, dia seperti sedang tertidur saat aku menghubunginya. Dia masih mencoba untuk membuat matanya terjaga sebelum menyapaku dengan wajah mengantuknya yang imut.

" _Kenapa kau masih terjaga? pukul berapa sekarang?_ "

Suaranya, caranya menyingkirkan helaian rambut di keningnya, kenapa dia sangat seksi? Maksudku kenapa dia selalu sangat seksi? Itu membuatku ribuan kali lebih merindukannya!

"Sehun aku merindukanmu!" Aku kesal padanya sungguh tapi ketika melihatnya itu membuatku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menginginkannya berada di sisiku sepanjang waktu yang aku miliki.

Dia terkekeh dengan suaranya yang dalam dan aku mendapat respon yang tidak bagus dari selangkanganku. Aku bukan orang dengan otak di selangkangan seperti Jongin, aku bersumpah, Sehun menghancurkan ketidak pedulianku pada hal-hal erotis.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku, kenapa Sehun?" Tanyaku pada intinya.

" _Ah itu,_ " Dia bergerak dan mataku tak pernah terlepas darinya. " _Aku ingin membiarkanmu istirahat, kau tahu bagaimana aku panik saat kau masuk Rumah sakit?_ "

Tiga hari aku menginap di Rumah sakit karena keram bodoh itu, Sehun tak pernah meninggalkanku bahkan untuk mandi pada saat itu. "Tapi aku merindukanmu, apa itu akan membuatku keram lagi jika kau menghubungiku?" Desakku.

" _Maafkan aku, sebenarnya ada masalah kecil._ "

" _Bagaimana harimu sayang?_ " Dia cepat-cepat bertanya seperti tak ingin aku tahu masalah kecilnya. Aku mengerutkan keningku curiga, dia sedang menyembunyikan apa?

" _Istirahatlah sayang ini sudah sangat larut,_ "

"Tapi Sehun—"

" _Aku akan berkunjung ke Rumah nenek jadi lebih baik kau segera tidur dan bersiap untuk kedatanganku._ "

Aku seperti tanaman yang baru saja diberi air setelah cukup lama di bawah terik matahari diera _global warming_ , tersenyum lebar lalu mulai merengek padanya. "Benarkah? kau akan datang ke Rumah nenek?"

"Cepatlah ke sini Sehun, bahkan malam ini! aku merindukanmu, bayi merindukanmu, tubuhku merindukanmu!"

" _Kau pria hamil yang horny._ "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sayang, bangun..."

"Ung... sebentar lagi ibu!"

Aku merengek, merasa sangat terusik benar-benar terusik, tidak tahukah aku tidur pukul dua belas? aku sangat mengantuk! Aku menarik selimutku hingga menutupi kepalaku. Aku hanya perlu istirahat bukan? Mempersiapkan persalinan lalu pernikahan dan menjadi suami yang baik. Aku menggeliat dalam tidurku karena tiba-tiba merindukan Sehun, ini menjengkelkan kau tahu? selalu merindukan Sehun.

"Kau harus mengisi kegiatan yang sudah dijadwalkan, mulai dari olahraga—"

"Siapa yang butuh olahraga! aku hanya butuh istrahat." Aku merengek keras sembari menyentakan kedua kakiku di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja, Nek?"

Mataku terbuka secara otomatis ketika telingaku menangkap suara dalam milik pria yang sangat ku rindukan. Aku bangun segera dan langsung berada dalam posisi terduduk. "A-aw..." Aku menahan perut bagian bawah, tiba-tiba saja bangun membuat perutku sakit.

"Hati-hati sayang jangan terburu-buru kandunganmu—"

"Sehun!" Jeritku saat mataku menangkap keberadaannya.

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya melipat di dadanya lalu melambaikan sebelah tangannya padaku. Aku menahan pekikanku, dia sangat tampan! Aku ingin melompat dan memeluknya erat, tak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi jauh dariku lagi.

"Hei, Hei tenang Luhan," Dia berjalan menghampiriku, kakiku sudah menggantung di tempat tidur bersiap untuk turun. Menggerakan kakiku tidak sabar ketika dia berjalan seolah dalam mode _slow motion_ , aku frustrasi untuk itu!

Dia berlutut di depanku, mendongak untuk menatapku, tersenyum lagi lalu membelai perutku dengan lembut dan menyapaku. "Selamat pagi, tidurmu nyenyak?"

Aku bernafas keras menahan agar tidak berteriak seperti orang gila karena di dalam kamar masih ada nenek. "Sehun," Cicitku.

"Hm?"

"Sehun peluk aku!" Aku berbisik takut nenek mendengarnya.

Namun seperti beliau memiliki pendengaran yang tajam dia berjalan keluar dari kamarku sembari berkata, "Nenek menunggu kalian di bawah."

Sekali lagi aku menahan pekikanku, menatap Sehun dengan tidak sabar. Aku ingin menghujaninya dengan ciuman, Menelanjanginya dan memeluknya sampai aku puas!

"Jangan melakukan apapun dan cepatlah ke bawah matahari sudah tinggi."

Aku cemberut ketika nenek memperingati kami sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari kamar. Aku menatap Sehun beberapa saat, menatap wajah luar biasanya lalu memeluknya tanpa bertanya lagi dengan wajah yang sengaja ku tabrakan pada dadanya yang bidang. "Sehuunn!" Aku mengusakan wajahku pada dadanya.

Dia tertawa kecil, perlahan menuntunku untuk berdiri lalu mendongak menatapnya yang memiliki tubuh benar-benar tinggi dan jantan. Dia tersenyum lagi. Seolah kami baru saja dipertemukan lagi setelah sekian tahun, ini sangat manis dan benar-benar kami nikmati.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Tak ada kata, tak ada suara hanya ada kami yang saling menatap rindu.

Padahal hanya satu hari tapi rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun, oh aku tidak akan pernah mengerti cinta.

"Kau tanpak pucat," Sehun yang pertama bersuara. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia membelai pipiku.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali lalu meletakan tanganku di atas tangannya yang berada di pipiku. "Mungkin karena aku hamil tua," Aku menjawab dengan apa yang terlintas di otakku. Ya mungkin saja itu benar?

"Apa yang kau lakukan selagi aku tak ada Sehun? Kau bermain dengan Minki? Atau gadis sipit yang pendek itu?" Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi marah, bagaimana aku tidak marah ketika dua orang itu terlalu dekat dengan Sehun-ku, terlebih gadis sipit itu karena aku tidak masalah dengan Minki sekarang ini.

"Menyelesaikan sedikit masalah keluarga lalu pergi untuk minum kopi dengan teman-teman." Dia menjawab.

Aku memicingkan mata, menatapnya menyelidik. "Dengan siapa?"

"Yixing, Tao, Jongdae, Minseok, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol." Jawabnya lagi

Ketika aku akan bertanya lagi suara nenek terdengar mengerikan di telingaku.

" _Jangan buat orangtua ini kembali naik tangga._ "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dulu ketika aku kecil ibu selalu menonton acara senam ketika dia sedang berada di Rumah dan mengikuti gerakannya karena ibu cukup sibuk untuk pergi keluar dan memiliki kelas olahraganya sendiri. Itu hal yang membuatku malas ketika baru saja bangun tidur lalu melihat ibu sudah dengan pakaian olahraga berada di depan televisi, aku tidak suka senam sejak saat itu karena sering melihat ibu melakukannya, akan tetapi sekarang aku melakukannya karena nenek memaksaku!

Nenek memanggil wanita dengan kaus olahraga ketat berwarna merah jambu, bertubuh bagus dan warna kulitnya kecoklatan, dia mengajarkanku senam! Demi Tuhan ini memalukan ketika aku seorang pria harus senam dengan pelatih senam profesional! Kau tahu bukan, aku adalah penyerang di tim sepak bola Sekolah? Seorang penyerang melakukan senam? Bersyukur tidak ada teman-temanku.

"Aa... sayang bukan seperti itu, pegang perut bagian bawahmu seperti ini," Pelatih Kim membantuku meletakan kedua telapak tanganku di bawah perut besarku, Namanya Pelatih Kim Hyorin.

"Tahan nafasmu selama sepuluh detik saja lalu buang perlahan."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan, menurunkan tubuhku hingga nyaris berjongkok dengan kaki cukup lebar terbuka lalu memegang perutku, menahan nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, aku melakukannya dengan baik. "Ya seperti itu, itu sangat bagus." Komentarnya.

Saat pelatih Kim mencontohkan gerakan lainnya mataku tidak tertuju padanya melainkan pada Sehun dan kakek, Sehun tadi menontonku tapi sekarang ada kakek dan mereka tengah mengobrol lalu berlalu dari halaman belakang. Aku merasa kecewa Sehun meninggalkanku.

"Apa kau mengerti sayang?"

"E-eh, Ya?" Aku segera kembali ada pelatih Kim.

Dia menghela nafas lalu menghampiriku untuk membantuku dengan gerakan-gerakan senamnya yang membuat kaki dan pinggulku cukup pegal.

* * *

.

* * *

Pelatih Kim meninggalkanku di halaman belakang setelah selesai, dia bilang dia perlu bertemu nenek dan aku tak mau ikut. Di halaman belakang aku duduk di atas matras, menatap pada pohon-pohon besar di balik pagar. Rumah nenek dan kakek berada di wilayah batas antara desa dan hutan, kakek tidak membangun apapun di wilayah hutan karena mereka percaya hutan adalah tempat yang sakral dan ajaib. Aku ingat dimana kakek dan nenek pernah membicarakan air suci, tanaman-tanaman, dan makhluk-makhluk ajaib di dalam hutan, tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar yakin mereka ada kecuali tanaman herbal dan air yang dianggap suci itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakek, aku bertanya-tanya kemana kakek membawa Sehun pergi? Seharusnya hari ini dia bersamaku, dia berjanji untuk menemaniku! Aku mendengus kesal, perlahan bangun dari atas matras. Berpegang pada pagar aku dengan penasaran melihat lebih jauh ke dalam hutan, di sana terlihat gelap dan lembab aku selalu penasaran dengan hutan dan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kelinci," Gumamku ketika kelinci putih tengah melompat-lompat di sana, jauh dariku.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajahku dengan lembut, aku memejamkan mata ketika itu terjadi. Aroma hutan mengingatkanku pada bau tubuh Sehun, Sehun memiliki bau seperti hutan, aku menyukainya itu selalu membuatku rileks. Saat aku membuka mataku dan hendak berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam Rumah aku dihantam kebingungan luar biasa ketika aku tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di balik pagar. Apa aku memanjatnya?

Aku melihat kelinci putih itu lagi, kini makhluk imut itu mendekatiku. "Hai," Sapaku ketika berhasil menyentuh dan membelainya. Aku berlutut, tepatnya duduk di atas rumput untuk memangku kelinci itu.

"Kau sangat imut!"

Aku kembali melepaskannya, dia pergi meninggalkanku memasuki hutan. Aku mencuri pandang ke belakang barang kali seseorang melihatku tapi tak ada siapapun di sana, aku berniat untuk mengintip hutan, itu mungkin tidak apa-apa. Mereka bilang ada peri di dalam hutan, ah sebenarnya itu legenda kanak-kanak dan aku sempat mempercayainya.

Aku membelai perutku sembari berjalan memasuki hutan, ini mungkin keinginan anak kami, dia seperti sangat senang aku mendekati hutan. Udaranya sangat sejuk kulitku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika berada di sini, pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi menghalangi cahaya matahari—

Ouh!

Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba seseorang meraih dan menarik tanganku, mendongakan kepala lalu aku menemukan wajah khawatir Sehun di sana. "Sehun?" Panggilku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan? Kau melompati pagar dan pergi sendirian? Ada apa denganmu?"

Aku menunduk takut ketika suaranya terdengar marah, cengkraman pada tanganku juga mengerat dan sedikit menyakitiku. "A-aku... aku tidak melompati pagar," Aku menggigit bibirku gugup. "Secara ajaib aku berada di luar pagar." Jawabku.

Dan itu memang benar, aku tak pernah merasa melompati pagar dan bagaimana bisa aku melompati pagar? Aku bulat.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau mengabaikanku ketika aku memanggilmu seperti orang gila?" Dia bertanya.

Aku mendongak, menatapnya heran karena telingaku tidak menangkap suara apapun selain hembusan angin, di sini sangat tenang bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun jadi bagaimana bisa aku tidak mendengar Sehun memanggilku? "Aku tidak mendengarmu memanggilku." Jawabku.

Dia menghela nafas dan terlihat kesal. "Baiklah lupakan, ayo pulang di sini berbahaya." Dia menarik tanganku namun aku dengan cepat menarik tanganku darinya. Dia menatapku bertanya.

"Tunggu Sehun, bayi ingin berada di sini!" Kataku.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau harus pulang."

Aku menggeleng, aku tidak mau senam lagi! Aku benci senam!

"Aku masih ingin berada di sini, dan bayi juga." Aku bersedekap dada, menatapnya dengan berani.

Ada perasaan seperti aku merindukan sesuatu di hutan ini, perasaan yang hampir sama seperti saat aku merindukan Sehun, ini aneh.

"Kau tahu, Nenek tidak akan suka jika dia tahu kau berada di sini," Katanya mencoba membuatku mau pulang.

"Ya aku tahu, dan seharusnya nenek juga tahu aku benci senam!" Aku memelototinya ketika menangkap Sehun tengah menahan tawanya.

"Sehun kau menertawakanku?!" Aku berkacak pinggang dan terus memelototinya.

"Aku akan pulang sore ini," Katanya membuatku menurunkan tanganku. "Bukan kah kau merindukanku? Jadi ayo pulang dan habiskan waktu bersama sampai sore hari."

"Sehun jangan pulang..."

* * *

.

* * *

Setelah kembali dari hutan aku terus memperhatikan Sehun seolah pria itu akan menghilang dari pandanganku barang sebentar saja aku meninggalkannnya, kubilang padanya jangan pernah berkata kejadian tadi pada nenek dan dia setuju. Aku tidak terlalu jauh memasuki hutan kupikir, tapi tetap saja nenek akan marah. Hutan itu seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh, sepertinya aku harus ke perpustakaan lagi untuk mencari tahu.

"Minum obatmu," Sehun mengupaskan pembungkus obat untukku, memberikan air dan obatnya padaku.

"Sehun," Panggilku.

"Hm? Kau tak bisa meminumnya? Kau ingin aku membantumu lagi?"

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan pergi," Ulangku untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena dia akan pulang sore ini. "Aku tak ingin kau tinggalkan di sini."

Dia mengambil tempat di sampingku, menatapku beberapa saat dengan wajah yang menyeramkan sebelum tersenyum dan membuatku memerah. "Bukankah kau sering menginap di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Tapi... tapi aku sedang hamil, bisakah kau tetap berada di sisiku? Aku mohon..." Aku meletakan gelas dan obatku, meraih lengannya lalu memegangnya dengan lembut sembari menatapnya memohon.

"Apa kau tahu sekarang di Rumah nenek ada hantu?" Aku mengadu agar dia semakin berat untuk pergi.

"Setiap malam ada suara-suara di dapur lalu langkah kaki kecil di depan kamarku!"

Ini serius, itu memang terjadi walau aku baru satu malam di sini. Semalam setelah selesai menghubungi Sehun aku mendengar sesuatu berlari di lorong kamarku dengan kaki-kaki yang mungil! Bagaimana aku tahu itu kaki mungil? Itu terdengar sangat ringan. Mungkin itu bukan hantu tapi mungkin makhluk kecil yang jahat. Tiba-tiba saja aku merinding.

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya, mengernyit setelah aku menceritakan perihal hantu itu. "Hantu?" Dia mengulanginya, aku mengangguk pasti.

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin jika itu hantu? Bagaimana jika itu hanya tikus?" Tanyanya.

"Itu... itu... mungkin bukan hantu tapi makhluk jahat!" Aku bersedekap kesal, dia tak mempercayaiku.

"Oh! Dan kau harus tahu nenek tidak akan membiarkan satu tikus pun masuk ke dalam Rumah, nenek benci hewan pengerat." Tambahku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nenek memanggil kami, dia bilang waktunya minum teh tapi aku tahu dia ingin menginterogasi kami lagi. Sore ini di halaman belakang, meja dan kursi indah berwarna putih dengan camilan khas saat minum teh sudah tertata rapih, nenek juga sudah menunggu kami di sana. Mata tajam nenek mengawasi kami saat mengambil kursi tapi diakhir dia tetap tersenyum seperti seorang nenek pada cucunya.

"Selamat sore nenek," Sapa kami bersamaan.

Nenek mengangguk lalu membalas sapaan kami. "Selamat sore."

Nenek menuangkan cangkir kami dengan teh, meletakan kue-kue pada piring kecil di depan kami lalu memulai obrolan. "Bagaimana rajutannya? Sudah menyelesaikannya?" Nenek bertanya.

Pipiku memerah, melirik sekilas pada Sehun di sampingku."Nenek!" Jeritku. "Aku sudah mengatakan aku adalah laki-laki, laki-laki tidak merajut!" Jawabku dengan jengkel. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa nenek mencoba membuatku terlihat seperti perempuan, oke aku hamil tapi aku tetaplah seorang laki-laki.

Nenek menyesap tehnya dengan santai lalu menatapku. "Kakekmu bisa merajut, dia seorang Alpha jadi apa masalahmu sayang?"

Rasanya aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tentu saja kakek bisa melakukan apapun karena dia Alpha, apapun yang dilakukan Alpha akan tetap terlihat maskulin, ini tidak adil. Aku merajuk dengan menunduk dan bermain dengan kue di piringku, aku masih kesal pada nenek yang dengan sengaja memanggil pelatih senam pagi tadi.

"Sehun," Nenek memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu menjaga klan?"

Sehun di sampingku tersedak tehnya, aku dengan segera mengusap lalu menepuk punggungnya. Dia meletakan cangkir tehnya, menatap nenek lalu berdehem. Aku memperhatikannya sembari mengerjap, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang menjaga klan jadi aku akan menyimaknya mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan menjaga sesuatu seperti klan.

"Itu tanggung jawab yang besar," Sehun menjawab. "Luar biasa."

Nenek mengernyit. "Bukankah kau sudah lulus? Bagaimana dengan belajar menjaga klan?" Nenek menyarankan.

Sehun tersenyum canggung lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus, Sehun bagus dalam memimpin tapi saat memimpin tim sepak bola, aku tidak berpikir Sehun bagus dalam memimpin klan.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun menangkup wajahku, mencium seluruh wajahku lalu berpesan banyak hal padaku dan aku mengangguk dan akan mematuhinya. Sehun akan pulang tapi dia berjanji besok akan kembali lagi karena nenek dan kakek menginginkan dia belajar memimpin klan, kau tahu tak ada satupun dari anaknya seorang Alpha jadi tentu saja mereka berharap banyak pada Sehun. Tapi kuharap itu tak mengganggu Sehun.

"Tolong jangan kembali ke hutan itu, aku khawatir tentang hutan itu." Sehun mengingatkanku tentang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Sehun terlalu paranoid karena aku sedang hamil tua. Tidak ada hal yang sangat berbahaya aku rasa di hutan, tapi aku akan mencoba tidak terlalu ingin tahu lagi, aku tak ingin Sehun kecewa karena aku tak mematuhinya.

Aku melambai ketika mobilnya mulai berjalan keluar dari halaman Rumah nenek yang luasnya hampir sama seperti lapangan sepak bola di Sekolah. Aku menyentuh perut besarku, mengusapnya sembari kembali masuk ke dalam Rumah. Rumah nenek saat sore hari seperti ini cukup menyeramkan aku jadi berpikir tentang makhluk yang Sehun pikir adalah tikus itu, ugh... apa benar itu tikus?

Rasa takut yang tiba-tiba muncul mempengaruhi _atmosphere_ di sini, seperti mendadak lebih remang dan terasa dingin juga lembab dari biasanya, apa-apaan ini? Apa ini film horor? Aku mencoba mengabaikan semuanya, terus berjalan hingga berada di depan tangga menuju perpustakaan pribadi di Rumah atau lebih tepatnya Mansion nenek dan kakek.

Perjuangan kau tahu? Untuk menaiki tangga, aku malas tapi aku perlu menghabiskan waktu hingga makan malam, kurang lebih sekitar dua jam lagi.

"Kenapa tidak buat lift saja?" Gerutuku lalu perlahan menaiki tangga sembari memegangi perut bagian bawahku.

"Oh sial tidak semua hal ada diinternet," Aku mengeluh ketika setengah anak tangga telah aku lewati. Kakiku pegal, naik dan turun tangga seharusnya tidak bagus untuk seseorang yang hamil tua, kurasa aku akan kontraksi.

Aku mendesah lega ketika aku sudah tiba di atas, menoleh ke bawah tangga seolah benar-benar puas telah sampai di atas sini. Pintu perpustakaan selalu tidak terkunci dan luas perpustakaan pribadi ini dua kali kamarku, cukup luas dengan empat rak di dalamnya. Aku menyusuri rak-rak buku, membaca judul buku-buku itu dan tak menemukan judul yang kucari perihal hutan di desa ini.

Mataku tertarik pada sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan judul _Memory_ berwarna emas, sepertinya itu album foto. Tujuan awalku mencari buku untuk mempelajari hutan di desa teralihkan oleh album foto keluarga, Nenek dan kakek sewaktu muda hingga berkeluarga dan memiliki ibu dan pamanku, foto-foto pertumbuhan keluarga yang manis. Kau tahu rupa dan fisik Alpha memang menakjubkan, betapa tampan dan gagahnya kakek sewaktu muda, bahkan hingga sekarang beliau tetap terlihat gagah dan tampan.

"Luhan, sayang kau ada di sini?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada ambang pintu lalu menjawab nenek di sana. "Ya aku di sini, nek."

Nenek menghampiriku, mendudukan dirinya di sampingku lalu bertanya setelah melihat apa yang tengah asik kulihat di sini. "Melihat album foto?"

"Ya," Jawabku.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum aku bertanya, namun ternyata di saat yang bersamaan nenek juga hendak berkata sesuatu. Aku mengurungkan niatku lalu membiarkan nenek melakukannya lebih dulu. "Nenek melarangmu untuk naik tangga lebih sering," Katanya. "Nenek menyiapkan kamar di bawah jadi mulai malam ini tidurlah di sana."

"Nenek akan mengantarmu turun, bukankah perutmu sakit saat naik tangga?" Nenek bertanya.

Aku menggangguk. "Tapi nek ada alasan aku melakukan ini," Kataku dan nenek menatapku menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin mencari tahu tentang hutan di desa ini."

Untuk sesaat aku melihat ketegangan di wajah nenek. Wow apa aku tak seharusnya bertanya tentang itu? Mungkin ada sengketa tanah atau semacamnya? Oh tapi serius aku tidak tertarik dengan tanah, Sehun kaya raya kau tahu? Secara harfiah itu ayahnya tapi itu akan jatuh pada tangan Sehun bukan?

"Jangan katakan pada nenek kau masuk ke sana," Nenek memicingkan matanya, menatapku menyelidik dan aku mulai gugup dan menelan ludahku.

"Itu... tidak... aku hanya..." Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku ketika melihat wajah nenek, aku akan gagal jika berbohong, nenek tahu segala hal.

"Uhm... ya, sebenarnya sedikit."

* * *

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

* * *

 **[]**

 **Hai! tau gak saya tadinya mau publish S2 nya nanti bulan agustus biar pas satu tahunnya The Omega HunHan versi, tapi karena kemarin saya terkejoed sama Luhan yang ke Koriyah diem2 tanpa bebegignya dan ngerayain ultahnya Sehun saya jadi gatel :3**

 **Bebas berspekulasi tentang S2 ini, saya suka liat readers saya berspekulasi sama fanfiks saya hehe.**

 **Saya ngedit cuma sekali jadi kalo ada typo mengganggu kalian yang lagi menghayati (?) mohon maaf.**


	8. BACA YA ZHEYENG

Hai? saya akan update tapi saya mau memperingatkan kepada kalian (readers) kalo bab yang akan saya update ini berisi konflik singkat namun agak/sangat berat bagi sebagian orang, dan dibab selanjutnya (jika saya update) akan sedikit membingungkan tapi akan terjawab dibab lainnya. Dan satu lagi, ada yang buat saya jadi agak down, apa kalian bosan ya sama fanfiks saya? soalnya gak ffn gak diwp respon yang saya dapat malesin banget, sedikit bahkan hampir gak ada yang komen (diwp) dan disini pun sama :( ada writer juga kan yang baca karya saya? taukan rasanya? itu sih alasan kenapa update ngaret selain sibuk hehe.

Oh satu lagi, tolong dijawab juga ya? jadi gini, saya ada rencana pindahin ini kewattpad jadi sampingan sama cerita aslinya diwp, dan mungkin ff hunhan lainnya juga yang sempet saya tulis di sini, ada yang inget gak apa aja? nanti saya revisi dan lain sebagainya (jika ada waktu T-T), bagaimana? saya manut kok sama readers kalo nggak ya nggak kalo iya ya iya :)


	9. SEASON 2 : Ch 4 The Spirits Of Forest

**:: The Omega** **::**

 **~HunHan~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku melewatkan banyak hal selama dua setengah hari, aku merasa kesal karena tidak ada siapapun yang membangunkanku. Serius tidur selama dua setengah hari? Aku bahkan tidak kelelahan karena habis bercinta seharian dengan Sehun, keterlaluan.

Hari ini mereka menyebutnya perayaan sepuluh tahun, pesta yang pernah aku katakan itu. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk pesta itu, aku suka pesta dan aku penasaran bagaimana pesta yang cukup sakral ini akan berlangsung. Apa akan ada bir? Musik? Aku sangat penasaran dan bersemangat.

Apa kau tahu setelah bangun tengah malam aku tak tidur hingga pukul tiga pagi? Berbicara banyak hal pada Sehun agar aku kembali mengantuk. Namun ditengah perbincangan, Sehun lah yang terlelap, dia tanpa sadar bersandar pada pundakku dan lalu tertidur, betapa manisnya itu namun aku juga merasa bersalah padanya. Sehun tak beristirahat selama dua setengah hari itu, dia menjaga dan menantiku untuk terbangun, oh betapa aku seperti puteri tidur.

"Sehun, kemana Jeonghan?" Tanyaku.

Sehun mengalihkan fokus matanya sejenak lalu menjawabku dan kembali pada jalanan. "Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali bersama nenek." Jawab Sehun.

Sehun berbelok memasuki hutan namun dia berhenti karena tak ada jalan untuk mobil, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pohon lalu menatapku. Aku menatapnya sembari mengerjap beberapa kali. "Eh... kita akan ke mana?" Tanyaku.

"Kita akan pergi ke dalam sana, mereka mengadakan perayaan sepuluh tahun di tengah hutan," Jawabnya.

Ah iya bagaimana bisa aku lupa?

"Kita tidak bisa ke sana dengan mobil jadi apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Sehun.

Aku mengangguk lalu meraih lengannya dan memeluknya. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja asal kita pergi bersama, anggap saja kencan oke?" Aku terkekeh setelahnya dan kulihat Sehun tersenyum.

Kami meninggalkan mobil, berjalan perlahan karena perutku sangat berat dan sulit untuk bergerak cepat tanpa menyakiti diri sendiri. Ada jalan setapak jadi ini sangat memudahkan kami untuk ke tempat itu, mereka bilang di tengah hutan kan? Apa kita akan berkemah?

Hutan yang sunyi dan lembab membuatku semakin merapatkan diri pada Sehun, mencengkram lengannya lalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sehun untuk memastikan Sehun tidak berubah menjadi makhluk yang menyeramkan seperti di dalam film. Ini salah Minseok, dia selalu merekomendasikan film-film seperti itu, mempengaruhiku dari seorang pria yang pemberani menjadi sedikit penakut.

Sehun meresponku, dia berhenti lalu menatapku dan bertanya. "Ada yang membuatmu cemas?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau Sehun kan?" Tanyaku.

Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu tak lama tertawa. "Luhan apa kau berpikir aku hantu atau makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan lainnya? Berhenti menonton film yang membuatmu paranoid."

"Aku hanya berhati-hati kau tahu? Banyak hal yang membuatku berpikir hal-hal semacam itu memang ada." Aku cemberut.

Sehun menepuk kepalaku lalu mengusak rambutku, dia tahu aku merasa tersinggung jadi dia cepat meminta maaf.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Sehun, Sehun turunkan aku!" Aku berontak digendongan Sehun ketika kami sudah sampai, terlihat banyak orang di sana dan aku masih berada di gendongan Sehun? Itu memalukan.

Aku berulang kali meminta Sehun untuk istirahat karena pinggang dan kakiku pegal, itu menyita waktu jadi Sehun menggendongku. Ku akui Sehun memiliki langkah yang cepat jadi kami bisa sampai sebelum siang hari. Sehun menurunkanku, aku dengan segera merapihkan pakaianku lalu melihat pada sekitar. Jadi benar kita akan berkemah? aku melihat tenda-tenda.

Aku menoleh pada Sehun, dia berada beberapa langkah di belakangku. "Sehun, apa kita membawa tenda?" Tanyaku.

Dia mendekat padaku. "Kita tidak akan tidur di luar," Katanya membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

Dia menggenggam tanganku lalu dia membawaku berjalan, melewati beberapa tenda, dan... kayu-kayu untuk api unggun yang di susun meninggi. _Yap_ , kupikir ini seperti acara kemah tahunan. Setelah berjalan untuk beberapa saat aku mengerjap ketika melihat sebuah Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, Rumah yang cukup besar.

"Kita akan tidur di sana."

Ketika kami masuk ada beberapa gadis tengah merangkai bunga, dan di sana ada Jeonghan Juga yang membuat mataku keliru karena rambut panjangnya. "Bergabunglah," Sehun menggodaku, dia tertawa menjengkelkan.

Aku memelototinya. "Jika mereka bermain sepak bola mungkin aku akan bergabung meski aku tengah hamil tua!" Aku memukul lengannya dengan keras dan dia hanya tertawa.

Kami melewati ruangan itu lalu masuk ke ruangan di tengah rumah, di sana aku melihat nenek dan kakek juga beberapa orang-orang asing, sekitar empat orang asing. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu serius ketika mereka melihat kehadiran kami, aku dan Sehun segera membungkuk sopan.

"Kandidat pertama, Oh Sehun," Kakek berbicara pada seorang pria besar dengan rambut gondrong menyeramkan, salah satu orang asing itu.

"Kemarilah Sehun." Kakek memanggil.

Sehun tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kami pergi bersama menghampiri mereka. Kami membungkuk sekali lagi. "Kim Luhan, dia adalah pasangan dari kandidat pertama dan juga cucu kami." Kakek memperkenalkanku pada orang-orang asing itu, aku tersenyum dengan ramah ketika mereka semua melihatku.

Tapi tatapan tajam yang mereka berikan sebagai balasan dari senyumku.

Mereka berbicara tentang perayaan sepuluh tahun dan beberapa topik politik yang aku paham kemana mereka berbicara, aku dan Sehun tak banyak menanggapi bahkan aku tidak menanggapi apapun. Aku melirik Sehun, berpikir apakah dia benar-benar ingin menjadi pemimpin klan atau hanya ingin membuat kakek dan nenekku senang?

Sehun meraih tanganku diam-diam, menggenggamnya lalu ibu jarinya membelai punggung tanganku. Aku melingkupi tangan besarnya dengan tanganku yang lain, meremasnya dengan lembut lalu aku tak memperdulikan lagi apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan karena aku fokus melihat punggung tanganku dengan pikiran yang berputar-putar.

"Semuanya sudah siap..."

Semua orang berhenti berbicara karena seseorang datang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah siap itu, Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa itu. Seorang pria yang cukup tinggi dengan tubuh yang kurus dan paras tampan berada di sana dengan kikuk.

Wajah pria itu seperti tak asing serius, tapi aku tak ingat siapa.

"Tuan." Lanjutnya lalu dia segera membungkuk dalam dan meminta maaf.

"Sudah waktunya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saat aku keluar dari Rumah kayu aku sangat terkejut ketika ada lebih banyak orang lagi di luar, mengelilingi sesuatu sehingga kami sangat kesulitan untuk pergi ke sana. Beberapa pria datang, menertibkan orang-orang yang berkerumun itu, memberi kami jalan untuk pergi ke tengah kerumunan.

Di tengah kerumunan itu aku tak melihat apapun kecuali tanah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka berkerumun seperti semut pada gula.

Seorang wanita tua dengan hampir seluruh rambutnya memutih berdiri di tengah-tengah, Dia adalah nenek Lee yang akan memimpin salah satu upacara diperayaan ini. Nenek Lee memegang lonceng besar lalu membunyikannya membuat semua orang berhenti berisik. "Bawa kemari Omega-nya!" Dia berteriak lantang lalu tak lama beberapa perempuan dengan gaun putih datang bersama Omega-Omega yang dimaksud. Aku beberapa kali mengerjap tak percaya, ada tiga Omega telanjang dan salah satunya adalah Jeonghan?!

Aku meremat lengan Sehun berkali-kali lalu memanggilnya dengan berbisik, "Sehun," Namun dia tidak meresponku, sudah jelas dia menikmati Omega-Omega telanjang itu.

Aku mencubit lengannya dengan keras lalu mencicit memanggilnya karena benar-benar kesal. "Sehun!"

Tapi aku menyesalinya, semua orang melihat padaku termasuk nenek Lee. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan cemas lalu mendongak pada Sehun, dan dia menatapku dengan bodohnya? Aku ingin membunuhnya.

"Kemari nak,"

Nenek Lee memanggilku dan sekali lagi aku melihat Sehun, dia mengangguk kecil lalu aku perlahan menghampirinya sembari memegangi perutku. Ketiga Omega-Omega itu sudah duduk berbaris di depan nenek Lee dengan handuk yang menutupi privasi dan payudara mereka, dua dari Omega itu adalah wanita dan Jeonghan satu-satunya pria di sana.

"Nak, bantu aku mengikat rambut mereka." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk lalu tak lama seorang perempuan bergaun putih datang membawa nampan, di sana ada tiga _flowers crown_ dan untaian bunga. Aku mengambil untaian bunga yang kupikir itu untuk mengikat rambut mereka. "Ikat ujung rambut mereka dengan itu." Katanya.

Dimulai dari Jeonghan, aku baru saja menyadari kedua tangan dan pergelangan kaki Jeonghan dan yang lainnya dihiasi gelang yang terbuat dari bunga. Aku mengikat rambut Jeonghani lalu dengan reflek memberikan mahkota bunga itu di atas kepalanya, aku meringis pada sikap sok tahuku, Mungkin saja itu bukan untuk diletakan di kepala mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kau melakukan hal yang benar." Nenek Lee merespon ekspresi wajahku.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, aku gugup karena menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Nenek Lee membacakan sesuatu seperti mantra atau mungkin doa yang tak ku mengerti setelah aku selesai mengikat rambut mereka, lalu perempuan dengan gaun putih datang lagi membawa nampan yang berisi benda-benda yang menakutkan; Mangkuk kaca cantik berisi cairan merah pekat layaknya darah dan juga pisau kecil.

Aku meringis ketika nenek Lee melakukan hal yang sudah aku duga, dia menggores pergelangan tangan mereka dengan pisau lalu wanita dengan gaun putih menampung tetesan-tetesan darah itu ke dalam mangkuk kaca. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan darah itu? Ritual huh?

Nenek Lee membunyikan lonceng sebanyak tiga kali lalu—

"Tunggu!"

Semua orang terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan seorang pria dengan begitu keras, aku melihat pada sumber suara lalu tak lama seorang pria muncul dan mengejutkan semua orang. Pria itu memakai seragam kemiliteran, bernafas keras seperti dia baru saja berlari bermil-mil.

"Hentikan, Aku adalah Alpha-nya!" Pria itu menunjuk Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar, dia menangis.

"Jeonghan, aku—" Pria itu hendak mendekati Jeonghan namun beberapa pria menahannya agar tak mendekat.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" Dia berteriak dan meronta.

"Sayang aku kembali, Jeonghan!" Dia terus berteriak memanggil Jeonghan namun Jeonghan tak kunjung melihat padanya.

"Hentikan kekacauan ini, jika kau menginginkannya kembali..." Nenek Lee melirik Jeonghan lalu kembali menatap pria berseragam itu. "Kau harus mengikuti perayaan ini, perajurit."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak sesuai ekspektasiku, pesta perayaan yang kukira akan seperti kemah tahunan ini ternyata lebih serius dari namanya! Kukira Alpha dan Omega akan disatukan lewat sesuatu seperti _blind date_ atau berdansa, sesuatu yang menyenangkan yang kupikirkan tentang penyatuan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka membuat para Omega itu pergi ke hutan dan tersesat lalu Alpha akan menemukan mereka yang tengah tersesat dan juga _heat_ , Dan ya kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Demi tuhan? Tersesat di hutan dengan keadaan telanjang dan heat? Aku bersyukur aku besar di kota.

Nenek bilang para Omega itu akan _heat_ dengan sendirinya dengan bantuan roh hutan, dan juga itu akan memakan waktu lama karena kami memiliki tiga Omega dan empat Alpha, termasuk Rowoon si pria yang tempo hari lalu berada di Utara, dan Seungcheol si pria dengan seragam militer itu. Seungcheol adalah Alpha Jeonghan, orang tuanya ingin dia mengabdi pada negara dan meninggalkan desa juga pasangannya untuk pendidikan militernya.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup tanpa Sehun, aku tak mungkin sekuat Jeonghan.

Sudah satu jam sejak Jeonghan dan yang lainnya pergi ke hutan tapi nenek Lee belum juga memerintahkan para Alpha untuk mencari mereka. Empat Alpha dan tiga Omega? Tentu saja akan ada pertarungan di dalam sana, mungkin sampai mati. Aku bergidik membayangkan kengerian yang akan terjadi di dalam hutan.

Sementara itu kami di sini tengah menyiapkan pesta, pesta untuk merayakan perayaan ini selagi menunggu aba-aba dari nenek Lee untuk para Alpha pergi ke dalam hutan, musik, api unggun, makanan, ya seperti khalayaknya pesta. Nenekku bilang biasanya para Alpha akan diizinkan pergi ketika matahari sudah tenggelam, dapat dipastikan para Omega itu sudah tersesat tapi itu kembali lagi dengan perintah nenek Lee, beliau bisa merasakan apa Omega-Omega itu sedang _heat_ atau tidak.

Tapi aku dan Sehun tak berada di luar untuk menikmati perayaan, aku mengeluh lelah padanya dan dia membawaku masuk dengan cara yang kusukai, digendong olehnya, persetan dengan siapapun yang tak menyukai kami. Aku tak berniat turun dari gendongan Sehun ketika kami telah sampai di kamar yang nenek bilang bisa kami gunakan untuk istirahat. Aku bermanja di dadanya tak peduli jika dia perlu menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka pintu.

"Apa kau tahu YangYang, sepupu Tao diikuti anak monyet dan dia persis seperti ini padanya," Katanya tiba-tiba menyamakanku dengan monyet yang mengikuti sepupu Tao.

"Haha itu hinaan yang lucu Sehun." Aku mencubit dengan keras punggungnya dan dia meringis sembari tertawa.

"serius, Tao menunjukan fotonya padaku."

"Dengar Sehun, aku lelah, aku tidak mau turun karena itu akan membuatku semakin lelah." Aku mendengus lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menendang pintu ini hingga rusak lalu semua orang bisa melihat kegiatan panas kita."

"Kau idiot."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun membelai paha dalamku selagi kami berciuman, membuatku semakin bergairah. Aku sudah telanjang dipangkuannya, dia si penelanjang yang baik. Aku memekik tertahan ketika Sehun menyentuh milikku, membuatnya lebih ereksi lagi lalu meninggalkannya. Aku melepaskan ciumannya lalu melayangkan tatapan protes.

"Ternyata kau masih lebih seksi dari mereka," Katanya.

Aku memerah namun aku kesal, dia melihat Omega-Omega telanjang itu seperti tidak berkedip tadi. Dasar mata keranjang!

Dia membelai perutku. "Meskipun memiliki ini, kau tak pernah tidak membuatku terangsang."

Aku menggeliat ketika Sehun menyentuh dan bermain dengan putingku. "Uhh Sehun,"

"Mungkin tak apa bercinta sebelum kau melahirkan?" Dia bertanya.

Aku menggeleng, walau aku ingin dan merindukan penisnya di dalam diriku tapi kami memiliki bayi diperutku, dan lagi kami tengah berada di perayaan. "Sehun mereka akan tahu," Jawabku.

"Tidak jika kita tidak berisik,"

"Menungging, aku akan membuatmu merasakan surga."

Aku mengerang, lubangku berkedut karena perkataannya yang kurang ajar, aku semakin terangsang dan tak bisa untuk menolaknya. Ini tidak bisa berakhir hanya dengan _foreplay_ , dia harus menyetubuhiku, harus.

"Sehun kau brengsek, setubuhi aku cepat!"

* * *

.

* * *

Aku meregangkan tubuhku dengan kondisi mata masih tertutup. Aku tertidur setelah menyelesaikan satu putaran dengan Sehun. Si bodoh itu, dia benar-benar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia terangsang disaat sedang perayaan penting? Dan bagaimana jika seseorang mendengar kami? Aku ingin memukuli Sehun sampai dia pingsan.

Sebelum terlelap Sehun bilang akan membangunkanku sebelum malam namun aku bangun sendiri, mungkin Sehun sibuk membantu kakek, aku tak akan menyalahkan Sehun. Aku melirik jam di dinding dan demi tuhan sekarang sudah pukul tujuh tiga puluh! Di luar sudah gelap tentu saja, musik dan suara tawa orang-orang terdengar kurasa mereka sedang menikmati pestanya.

"Ugh! kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku untuk makan?" Gerutuku sembari mengusak rambutku dengan kesal.

Aku berdecak keras lalu berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, tidur sampai malam hari membuat _mood_ -ku jelek apalagi wajah Sehun tak menyapaku ketika bangun. Aku sangat lapar, karena semua orang sibuk aku tak ingin mengganggu mereka. Sepotong kue cokelat tadi siang tak mungkin membuatku dan bayi kenyang apalagi setelah bercinta, rasanya perutku tak tertolong.

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan wajah ditekuk dan langkah malas, aku ingin langsung pergi ke dapur tapi ketika melihat orang-orang di ruang tengah termasuk nenek dan kakek membuatku penasaran. Aku bersembunyi dan mulai menguping dan mengintip. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, serius dulu aku sangat baik tapi semenjak sering bergaul dengan Baekhyun dan yang lainnya aku tertular sikap buruk mereka.

"Ini jelas tidak baik," Kudengar nenek Lee berbicara.

"Anak itu... dia Alpha penghianat."

"Taeil apa kau yakin itu adalah Sehun?"

"Ya nyonya, bahkan saya mengejarnya tapi dia terlalu cepat."

Sehun? Ada apa dengan Sehun? Aku merasa tegang dan panik ketika mendengar mereka membicarakan Sehun, kumohon jangan hal-hal yang buruk terjadi pada Sehun!

"Kita harus mencarinya, mencegahnya dari mengklaim—"

"Sehun, di mana Sehun?" Aku memotong kakek yang masih berbicara, keluar dari balik tembok kayu dengan wajah panik menatap semua orang di sana.

Aku sudah hendak menangis ketika tak satu pun dari mereka menjawab, menggigit bibir dengan keras aku menjerit menanyakan Sehun. "Di mana Sehun? Aku bertanya pada kalian di mana Sehun!"

Aku kehilangan akal sehatku, aku sangat panik dan takut. Nenek segera menghampiriku, dia tersenyum menenangkanku tapi itu tak berhasil, aku menghindar saat nenek akan menyentuhku. "Aku bertanya di mana Sehun, nek..." Aku menangis, memohon pada nenek agar dia menjawabku.

"Dengar sayang, tenanglah terlebih dahulu," Nenek meraih kedua lenganku lalu menggenggamnya dan tersenyum. "Apa kau lapar hm?"

Aku menggeleng, menggeleng dengan heboh. Nenek tak mau menjawabku, aku berusaha menarik tanganku darinya namun ketika kakek memegangi tubuhku untuk membuatku tenang aku tak bisa lagi membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Aku mendongak menatap kakek memohon dengan linangan air mata. "Ka-kakek, kumohon jawab aku,"

"Di mana Se—"

"Kita akan mencarinya, Kakek akan mencari Sehun jadi kau tenang dan dengarkan nenekmu selagi kakek dan—"

"Jaesik, kita tidak boleh ikut campur, berdoa lah semoga anak itu tak berhasil mengklaim salah satu dari Omega itu."

Aku merasa hancur, aku tidak ingin mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan aku tak ingin mengerti! Aku...

"Kita harus membiarkannya istirahat, dia sedang mengandung ini akan menyakiti mental dan fisiknya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku merasa pusing, pusing dan tendangan dari dalam perutku, itu bayi dia membangunkanku. Segera setelah itu aku membelai perutku bermaksud menenangkan bayi namun aku segera menghentikannya dan membuka mataku, aku kembali menegang ketika sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku bangun dari berbaring dan kulihat ada seorang gadis sedang terlelap tertidur bertumpu pada meja nakas.

Aku meringis karena derit dari tempat tidur membuatku khawatir gadis itu akan terbangun, tapi dia terlihat masih tenang, aku tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, aku perlahan keluar dari kamar. Membiarkan pintu terbuka aku berlari keluar dari dalam Rumah.

Persetan, apanya yang tak boleh ikut campur? Aku harus diam dan menerima Alpha-ku pergi mengklaim Omega lain? Aku—

"Hei kau mau ke mana?"

Seseorang akan menangkapku, aku menoleh padanya namun aku tak melihat orang itu seperti akan menangkapku, dia terlihat hanya bertanya. Aku mengusak air mata yang terus mengalir di pipiku lalu berusaha keras tersenyum pada orang itu. "Sehun— maksudku, Aku harus bertemu Alpha-ku, dia memanggilku." Jawabku.

Suaraku bergetar, aku semakin cemas tentang orang ini tapi ternyata dia mengangguk, "Oh, baiklah, tapi—"

"Hei!"

Aku segera pergi dari hadapan orang itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku berlari, berlari hingga hampir sampai untuk memasuki hutan, mengabaikan rasa sakit di perutku aku terus berlari. Tapi langkahku terhenti karena Kakek tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan sana dengan dua pria di sampingnya. Tidak, aku harus mencari Sehun!

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? masuklah—"

Aku segera menggeleng keras, kembali melangkah dengan mengambil arah lain. Pria di samping kakek mengikutiku, aku sangat geram padanya hingga meneriakinya, "Jangan menghalangiku brengsek, Kau tidak tahu apapun!"

"Biarkan aku pergi mencarinya jika kalian tak ingin mencarinya, kumohon..." Aku berlutut memohon di depan pria itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu Luhan, bangun."

Aku mendongak, kakek dan pria lainnya menghampiriku, berdiri di depanku lalu hendak membantuku untuk bangun tapi...

 _SRASH!_

"Akh!"

Aku merangkak dan segera bangun untuk kembali berlari setelah melemparkan segenggam tanah yang secara diam-diam kusembunyikan selagi berlutut. Aku tak peduli bahkan jika itu adalah kakek, siapapun yang menghalangiku untuk mencari Sehun aku tak akan membiarkan itu.

Sehun...

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku berlari, berjalan dan kembali lagi berlari ketika mendengar sesuatu dan mencium bau feromon dimana-mana. Kaki telanjangku merasakan sakit ketika dia menginjak batu dan hal-hal yang terasa keras lainnya, tapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan pada sumber suara dan bau itu.

Hanya satu yang kuinginkan, aku ingin pulang bersama Sehun.

Aku memeluk perutku ketika merasakan keram di sana, berhenti sejenak untuk meredakan sedikit. "A-Akh..." Aku meringis sembari membelai perutku berharap bayi mengerti aku harus segera pergi dan dia membantu meredakannya.

Ketika rasa sakitnya mereda aku kembali berjalan dengan perlahan tak ingin membuat reaksi pada perutku lagi. Semakin tajam bau Alpha yang kucium dan semakin cemas ketika tercium jelas bau Sehun di sana. Ada banyak kunang-kunang menyambut setelah aku menyingkapkan juntai'an tanaman rambat, dan juga ada kolam kecil di sana, seharusnya aku memuji tempat ini karena begitu cantik.

Aku berhenti dan terpaku ketika mataku menangkap seseorang—dua, tidak itu tiga orang. "Se-Sehun, Sehun!" Jeritku.

Namun seolah tuli Sehun tak sedikitpun melihat ke arahku.

Aku terbelalak dan menggeleng keras ketika Sehun berlari pada satu-satunya orang yang terbaring di atas batu, terlihat seperti permata yang bersinar orang itu adalah Jeonghan. Namun Sehun tak berhasil sampai pada tempat Jeonghan, dia ditarik lalu dihempaskan hingga menabrak batang pohon oleh seorang pria yang tak kuperhatikan rupanya.

Aku segera berlari pada Sehun, tersandung oleh akar pohon yang menonjol kepermukaan aku tersungkur dan nyaris membenturkan perutku. Aku tetap berusaha meraih Sehun meski aku harus merangkak padanya.

"Tidak, Sehun, tidak!" Aku menahan kakinya ketika dia hendak pergi. Menangis keras sembari terus memanggilnya agar dia segera sadar dan memelukku.

"Sehun kumohon, Sehun kumohon aku ada di sini..."

Aku menangis terisak, hatiku merasakan sakit yang bahkan lebih dari sakit di perutku. Aku tidak bisa, aku akan mati jika Sehun menghapus keberadaanku dan menggantinya dengan orang lain, jiwaku sudah menyatu dengan rasa cinta dan memujaku padanya, Alpha-ku.

"Sehun..."

Aku merasakan kakinya melemas, dia berhenti meronta untuk pergi pada Jeonghan. Aku merasa lega, aku berusaha keras untuk mendongak melihatnya. Dia menatapku, tapi matanya dingin dan tajam seolah aku adalah orang asing yang tengah menghalanginya. Aku memanjatnya untuk berdiri, aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu memeluk pinggangnya dan bersandar pada dadanya ketika dia mendengus dan hendak memukulku.

"Sehun ini aku, aku dan bayi, kau sangat mencintaiku dan bayi kan?"

"Sebentar lagi dia lahir tidakkah kau senang?" Aku memeluknya dengan nyaman meski dia tidak membalasnya.

"Sehun, aku dan bayi juga sangat mencintaimu, sangat..."

Aku meringis, menggigit bibirku dengan keras ketika aku merasakan keram diperutku semakin parah, aku berusaha keras menahannya. Nafasku sudah tersenggal, rasanya aku tak bisa menahannya namun aku tetap memaksakan diri. Ketika aku merasakan Sehun membalas pelukanku aku merasa sangat senang dan lega walau di sana sangat sakit.

"Luhan?" Panggilnya.

"Akh... A-akh!"

"Luhan?!"

Aku tak tahu lagi, aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya! Kakiku melemas, kepalaku sangat pusing hingga rasanya aku akan pingsan dan kurasakan sesuatu yang basah pada bokongku dan itu mengalir melewatinya. "Sehun..." Aku berusaha keras untuk mencengkram pakaiannya selagi dia menahanku agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah, namun rasanya aku kehilangan seluruh kekuatanku.

"Ti-tidak, Luhan!"

* * *

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

* * *

 **[]**

 **Hai? selamat malam minggu! saya up ini malam minggu supaya kalian asik aja gitu malam minggu walau gak ada yang apelin hehehe.**

 **Oh ya, kalau ada typo nama bilang ya supaya saya cek dan edit lagi demi kenyamanan pembaca, terima kasih dan jangan lupa tinggalkan sesuatu!**


	10. PEMBERITAHUAN!

HAI! LONG TIME NO SEE! :D duh maaf ngegas hehe.

Jadi saya mau update The Omega HunHan S2 nih ada yang nunggu dan senang sama pemberitahuan ini?! MANA SUARANYA ZHEYENG?! JANGAN KALAH SAMA SOBAT AMBYAR DONG! wkwk. Rencananya besok dan kalau keburu saya mau update 3 bab sekaligus, iya sekaligus! tapi sekali lagi kalau keburu ya hehe :) jadi kasih tau saya ya apa kalian masih nunggu dan senang sama karya berpairing HunHan saya sekaligus mencintai saya yang ternyata masih bertahan berlayar dikapal ini :')

OMAYGAD! GEWLA ADA RUMOR LUHAN MAU MAIN DRAMA BL HEAVEN OFFICIAL'S BLESSING?! AH BANGSADH AH KALO CUMA RUMOR SAYA MAUNYA BETULAN MESKIPUN BUKAN SAMA SEHUN :'(


	11. SEASON 2 : Ch 7

**:: The Omega ::**

 **~HunHan**

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi aku mohon kau harus setubuhi aku!"

Dia menghampiriku, meraih pinggangku lalu memeluknya sembari tangan besarnya memegang batang kemaluanku. Dia merunduk, menciumku sembari tangannya bergerak memanjakannya. Sehun selalu luar biasa ketika menciumku, aku sudah mengatakannya kalau dia pencium yang baik, bahkan aku pikir dia baik dalam apapun.

"Hnng!" Dia mengehentikan ciumannya ketika aku mendapatkan orgasme, dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sudah menebus kesalahanku," Katanya.

Demi tuhan apa?!

Aku terperanjat di pelukannya lalu memelototinya, namun dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan cairanku yang mengotori tangannya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia selalu menolak ketika aku ingin berhubungan seks? Apa tubuhku sudah tak menarik lagi? Ini membuatku marah.

Dengan keras aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Sehun apa masalahmu?!" Aku berteriak padanya.

"Pakai bajumu, kita harus turun untuk makan malam."

"Tidak!" Teriakku.

"Aku harus tahu apa masalahmu padaku? Katakan!" Aku mendesaknya, menghalangi pintu agar dia tidak pergi.

Dia terlihat stres dengan memijat batang hidungnya lalu menghembuskan nafas dan kembali menatapku. "Aku tidak punya kondom sekarang," Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kita harus menggunakan kondom?!" Aku bersungut-sungut.

Lagi dia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku rasa kita sedang dalam, tidak bukan kita tapi hanya aku, dalam sesuatu yang sulit dimaafkan,"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu idiot kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Dia secara tiba-tiba menarikku ke dalam pelukannya lalu berkata, "Tidak, belum."

 _PLAK!_

"Pakai bajumu aku sudah sangat kelaparan." Katanya setelah menampar pantatku dengan keras.

Sebelum turun untuk pergi makan aku ingin Sehun membuat tubuhnya releks dengan berendam dengan air hangat, aku tahu dia pasti lelah. Aku membantunya melepaskan pakaiannya setelah menyiapkan airnya, dia sangat tampan dan dewasa ketika dia menggunakan jas bahkan dia lebih tampan dari tuan Oh.

Berbicara soal tuan Oh, aku teringat pada Jihoon, bagaimana dengan perasaan Jihoon ketika ternyata istri tuan Oh masih ada dan sekarang tinggal dengannya? Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengan Jihoon setelah sadar. Apa hubungan Jihoon dengan tuan Oh hanya sebatas hubungan... aku tak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Hei ada apa?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Sehun bertanya dan membelai wajahku.

"Aku bertemu dengan ibumu," Jawabku sembari mengikutinya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalam bak mandi aku berlutut di belakangnya untuk menggosok dan memijat punggungnya. "Dia sangat cantik dan anggun, dan yah aku memikirkan Jihoon." Lanjutku sembari menggosok punggungnya.

Aku bergerak memeluk lehernya dari belakang lalu menyandarkan daguku pada pundaknya yang kokoh. "Dia memang bukan seorang Omega dan ayahmu juga bukan seorang Alpha, tapi tetap saja itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Jihoon," Aku memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

Aku seolah bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Jihoon hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah membendung air mata.

"Memang berat pada awalnya untuk Jihoon, aku sangat repot mengurusnya saat pertama kali ibuku datang namun ini menjadi sangat menjengkelkan untukku ketika mengetahui ibuku berkencan dengan pamanku,"

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan, apa pria besar yang bersama ibunya tadi adalah pamannya? Dia seorang Alpha dan aku yakin ibu Sehun bukan seorang Omega. Ini terasa rumit.

"Aku tidak peduli jika mereka menginginkan perusahaan hanya saja mereka membuatku kesal." Lanjutnya.

"Kau dan ayahmu tidak akan membiarkan itu kan?" Tanyaku.

Dia menoleh padaku, menatapku lalu tersenyum. "Ini persaingan yang cukup merepotkan, aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menang."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kami turun dari kamar, karena Sehun begitu menyebalkan menarikku masuk ke dalam bak mandi dan berakhir aku juga harus mandi, kami sedikit terlambat untuk makan malam. Begitu aku sampai di ruang makan suasananya terlihat tidak bagus, ada Jihoon tengah duduk di samping kanan tuan Oh dan ibu Sehun ada si samping kanan paman Sehun yang duduk di ujung berhadapan dengan tuan Oh.

Ada beberapa kursi kosong dan kupikir itu untuk kami. Sehun menarikkan kursi untukku, berada di samping Jihoon sedangkan dia di samping ibunya. Dia terlihat tidak menyukai kursinya sekarang namun dia tidak ingin aku duduk di sana dan dia tahu aku merasa tidak nyaman jika dekat dengan mereka.

Aku menelan ludah gugup karena suasana di ruang makan benar-benar gila, untungnya _maid_ segera memberiku hidangan jadi aku bisa berpura-pura sibuk dengan makananku. Feromon dari paman Sehun cukup menggangguku, dia seorang Alpha dan tentu saja dia pasti bereaksi terhadapku tapi seharusnya tidak karena aku sudah memiliki pasangan. Aku ingin muntah aku bersumpah, terlalu tajam dan aku tidak suka baunya. Aku melirik Sehun untuk memberitahukannya keadaanku tapi dia juga tengah mengeluarkan feromon-nya, ini perang feromon!

"Apa yang membuat paman mengeluarkannya?" Tanya Sehun setelah hening cukup lama, dan aku pikir memang sudah hening sejak awal.

"Tentu kau tahu, aku bereaksi pada kekasihmu," Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau belum menandainya?" Sehun seketika kaku untuk beberapa saat.

Aku mencium diriku sendiri secara diam-diam, aku pikir hanya Sehun yang bisa mencium ini karena seingatku aku sudah ditandai.

"Aku sudah menandainya, mungkin karena kau Alpha tanpa Omega jadi kau lebih sensitif terhadap baunya." Jelas Sehun.

"Aku rasa ti—"

"Ayo bicarakan yang lain, kau seperti menginginkan kekasih putraku," Tuduh ibu Sehun.

"Tidak bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"Apa kalian akan tetap tinggal di Rumahku? Ini bukan Rumah ayah jadi aku rasa kalian tidak perlu tinggal di sini untuk lebih lama," Tuan Oh bersuara.

"Lagi pula pertemuannya akan diadakan di Rumahmu bukan, hyung?" Lanjutnya.

Ugh sial ini benar-benar menakutkan, mereka seperti akan membunuh satu sama lain.

"Hei kenapa kau begitu, aku hanya merindukan putraku, apa itu salah seorang ibu merindukan putranya?" Ibu Sehun bergerak memeluk lengan Sehun lalu mendongak untuk tersenyum padanya.

" _Did our Sehunie miss his lovely mother, hm?_ " Tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Apa benar begitu?" Sahut Sehun ragu.

Makan malam yang mengerikan, seharusnya ini harmonis dan menyenangkan tapi ini malah seperti ini, ini membuatku merindukan makan malam di Rumahku. Jihoon di sampingku tak sama sekali berbicara, aku ingin berbicara dengannya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya namun dia terlihat tidak baik.

Namun tidak terduga dia menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum dan menyapaku, "Luhan bagaimana kabarmu?" Sepertinya dia tidak ingin berada dengan suasana yang diciptakan keluarga Sehun, dia berusaha menciptakan suasananya sendiri denganku.

"Aku sudah sangat baik sekarang," Jawabku.

"Syukurlah, tapi maafkan aku karena tidak sempat menjengukmu." Dia tersenyum tulus, itu membuatku seakan lupa dengan suasana makan malam ini.

Jihoon pria yang baik, dia mampu menciptakan suasana yang hangat ditengah suasana yang mengerikan ini. Aku membalas senyumnya namun ibu Sehun membuat suasana yang diciptakan Jihoon hancur, "Oh kudengar Luhan tengah menjalani ujian susulan ya?" Tanyanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu harus menunda ujian begitu lama?" Tambahnya.

Seketika telingaku berdengung.

"Kami selesai, aku harus mengantarkan Luhan pulang."

* * *

.

* * *

"Luhan?"

"Huh?" Responku pada panggilannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya.

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, sejujurnya aku menjadi _blank_ setelah ibu Sehun bertanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan ujian hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya, aku ingin bertanya pada Sehun bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu.

"Apa aku menjadi sangat pelupa seperti ini karena kecelakaan itu?" Tanyaku sembari menatapnya yang tengah menyetir.

Sehun berhenti, aku bisa merasakan dia tengah gusar. Aku menepuk bahunya dengan lembut untuk menyadarkannya karena dia seperti tiba-tiba saja melamun. "Sehun, apa yang mengganggumu?" Tanyaku.

"Ini akan sangat sulit untukmu jadi aku mohon padamu untuk beristirahat." Dia meraih wajahku lalu mengecup keningku dengan begitu lembut.

"Apa kondisiku yang mengganggumu?" Tanyaku setelah dia melepaskan kecupannya pada keningku. "Aku sudah sembuh seratus persen." Lanjutku.

Dia tersenyum lembut lalu membelai wajahku, "Aku merasa agak lelah setelah bekerja jadi bisakah kau tidak berbicara?" Katanya dan aku mengangguk mengerti.

Dia mungkin saja stres karena dia harus bekerja dengan ayahnya untuk menjaga perusahaan dari pengambilan alih, perusahaan yang dikelola oleh ayah Sehun adalah perusahaan yang besar dan terlebih ketika perusahaan mereka berada dijurang kebangkrutan karena isu, Ayah Sehun lah yang berjuang menyelamatkan perusahaan seorang diri. Sehun hanya tidak ingin apa yang ayahnya lakukan dengan keringat dan darahnya untuk membuat perusahaan tetap berdiri dengan mudahnya jatuh pada orang yang bahkan mengencani ibunya.

Seperti yang dia inginkan aku tak mengganggunya dengan suaraku, aku hanya melihat ke jendela selagi Sehun menyetir dan sekali-sekali melihat wajahnya yang kembali memasang ekspresi yang membuatku bingung, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan di wajahnya.

Kami berada di depan Rumahku, Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untukku namun aku memegang tangan besarnya sembari menatapnya. "Sehun ayo masuk dan katakan sesuatu pada ibuku, apa kau tahu dia menjengkelkan." Aduku padanya tentang perilaku ibu akhir-akhir ini.

Begitu dia tersenyum aku langsung keluar sembari membalas senyumnya, menggenggam tangannya sembari melangkah. Hatiku merasa hangat dan bahagia namun seketika itu lenyap ketika kami melihat ibuku di depan pintu dengan wajah yang terlihat murka, aku agak takut karena itu adalah ibu namun aku tetap memberanikan diri melangkah bersama Sehun tanpa melepas tautan tangan kami.

"Ibu kenapa kau berada di luar? Uhm aku baru saja makan malam di Rumah Sehun jadi jika alasanmu berdiri di sini untuk—"

"Besok kita akan pergi ke Rumah nenek," Potongnya.

Aku cukup terkejut, masalahnya untuk apa aku ke sana karena aku sekarang tengah sibuk mengejar kelulusanku, kukira ibu mendukung pendidikanku. "Tapi bu aku besok ada—"

"Dengar sayang, kau bisa mengikuti ujian kesetaraan kapanpun dan kuliah tapi untuk sekarang kau harus berada di Rumah nenek sampai masalah ini selesai."

Aku menggenggam tangan Sehun, merasa ini hanya keinginan ibu untuk membuatku jauh dengan Sehun. "Ibu cukup, ini sudah tidak lucu lagi jika kau sedang bercanda padaku," Aku menoleh dan menatap wajah datar Sehun. "Tidak ada masalah, jika pun ada kurasa itu ibu." Jelasku.

"Sehun," Panggilku dan dia menoleh untuk menatapku. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ibu mungkin saja tengah melotot pada kami karena aku mencium Sehun lebih dulu di depannya. "Kau harus tetap mengantarku besok ke Sekolah, oke?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu membelai rambutku lalu perlahan mendekati keningku dan mengecupnya lembut, aku memejamkan mata menikmati lembut bibirnya menyentuh kulitku. Aku melepas tautan tangan kami, memberitahunya untuk segera pulang karena jika tidak aku yakin ibu akan berbicara lagi. "Sehun hati-hati di jalan oke?"

"Ibu aku pamit," Namun ibu tak merespon, dia hanya menatap Sehun dengan marah. "Selamat malam." Sebelum pergi Sehun membelai pipiku sembari tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ini tidak boleh terjadi, tidak boleh! Bagaimana bisa ibu benar-benar ingin mengirimku ke Rumah nenek tanpa Sehun? Aku harus berlari naik tangga karena saat aku akan pergi ke Sekolah ibu menghadangku untuk segera masuk mobil ayah, dan bahkan tanpa barang-barangku!

Aku meminta tolong pada Sehun agar dia cepat menjemputku, namun dia tidak menurutiku untuk menjemputku lewat halaman belakang! Lagi aku turun sembari berlari, melihat keributan di depan pintu antara ibu dan Sehun, hanya ibu catat.

"Ibu aku bilang aku tak mau, bisakah aku pergi ke Sekolah dengan Sehun untuk segera menyelesaikan SMA-ku?" Ucapku begitu berada di belakang mereka.

"Luhan kau tidak mengerti, ibu—"

"Ibu aku mohon, ibu yang tidak mengerti aku..." Aku menatap ibu kecewa, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti atau membuangnya? Dia tahu aku tak bisa jauh dari Sehun.

"Aku bertanya berulang kali apa masalah ibu dengan Alpha-ku tapi ibu selalu tidak menjawabnya, sekarang jika aku bertanya lagi apa ibu akan menjawabnya? Jika jawaban ibu seburuk apa yang ibu kira pada Sehun aku akan pergi." Aku menawarkan kesepakatan karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap ibu.

"Ayah..." Panggilku pada ayahku yang hanya diam, dia gelisah terlihat dari perilakunya yang diam melihat ibu terus mengusir Sehun.

Ibu menjatuhkan air matanya, dia menghampiriku sembari air terus mengalir membasahi pipinya lalu dia memlukku. "Luhan ini berat untuk ibu dan untukmu," Katanya.

"Mungkin itu hanya kekhawatiran ibu, aku—"

"Luhan, ayah meminta padamu untuk menuruti ibumu, dia hanya ingin melindungimu begitu pula ayah," Ayah datang padaku lalu menyentuh bahuku.

"Tapi aku tak tahu apapun ayah, kalian tidak—"

Aku menoleh pada Sehun dan pria itu tengah menatapku, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu ditatapannya dan tak lama setelah itu dia tersenyum menenangkanku, dia melenyapkan apa yang aku rasakan di matanya. "Kau tahu Luhan, kau harus menuruti ibumu, dia segalanya untukmu," Ucapnya.

Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya namun Alpha-ku lah yang segalanya bagiku, aku tidak tahu karena itu yang kurasakan. Inilah yang terkadang aku benci dari Omega, mereka hanya akan terus pada Alpha mereka meskipun diberi pilihan antara keluarga.

"Sehun tapi aku—"

Dia membungkam bibirku, aku memejamkan mataku dan memeluk pinggangnya segera karena takut dia pergi setelah melepaskan ciumannya yang lembut padaku. "Sehun jangan katakan aku harus pergi ke sana, ke Rumah nenek..." Aku berbicara lirih setelah dia melepaskan bibirnya dariku.

"Sehun!" Rengekku mendesaknya untuk mengatakan tidak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

Aku senang ketika aku berada di dalam mobil Sehun, aku tak henti-hentinya memandangnya penuh cinta ketika dia tengah menyetir dengan wajah yang tak bisa kutebak apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi siapa peduli? Yang terpenting dia ikut bersamaku.

Namun aku jelas kebingungan ketika Sehun berhenti beberapa kilo meter dari desa, kami masih di jalan satu jalur dan kulihat mobil ayah juga berhenti. "Sehun apa ada masalah?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini." Jawabnya tanpa menatap wajahku.

Aku terdiam dan dia tak mengatakan apapun lagi hingga ketukan di jendela membuatku menoleh. Secepat mungkin meraih tombol pengunci pintu mobil namun Sehun lebih cepat dariku, menatapanya dengan kesal. "Apa kau gila? Aku tidak mau kemanapun tanpamu!"

"Luhan aku mohon, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu tapi kau berhak mengetahuinya," Katanya dan aku tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang harus aku ketahui? Bisakah kau memberitahuku agar aku tak pergi tanpamu?" Tanyaku.

Dia selalu menjadi pria yang paling jujur, dia akan memberitahukannya karena aku adalah Omeganya, separuh jiwanya!

Dia menggenggam tanganku, matanya menatapku dan menunjukan bahwa dia berada diketakutannya. "Luhan aku bukan pria yang sempurna, masih ada yang aku takuti dan salah satunya adalah ini." Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Seharusnya jika kau tak melakukan apapun kau—"

"Sayangnya aku melakukan sesuatu,"

"Hal itu yang membuatku selalu tak bisa tidur di malam hari."

 _PLAK!_

Aku menamparnya dan ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku melakukan ini, tanganku lepas kendali karena dia berbelit-belit untuk tidak memberitahukannya padaku, dia pengecut!

"Ya benar, kau bukan Alpha sempurna."

* * *

.

* * *

Pada akhirnya aku pergi karena kesal dengan Sehun, pria itu akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih brengsek aku benci! Apa masalahnya? Dia brengsek karena tak bersedia berterus terang dengan alasan dia bukan Alpha yang sehebat orang-orang katakan, dia pengecut. Aku bahkan tidak melihat ke belakang saat pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, aku merasa hampa setelah pergi meninggalkan Sehun di mobilnya. Aku membuka jendela mobil lalu melamun di sana sembari diterpa angin. Hah... rasanya tidak nyaman sungguh. Ketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku ternyata aku sudah sampai di halaman luas.

Seperti déjà vu, seharusnya aku tak merasakan itu karena aku sudah sering menginap di Rumah nenek hanya saja kali ini... mungkin karena aku bertengkar dengan Sehun, ya Sehun selalu bisa membuat perasaanku porak-poranda. Seperti biasa aku bertemu dengan nenek dan kakek lalu menanyakan kabar masing-masing dan berakhir mengobrol, ibu dan ayah masih ada di sini dan mereka bilang mereka akan tinggal beberapa hari bersamaku sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas mereka di kota, meninggalkan aku seperti ini di Rumah nenek.

Semua orang terdengar seperti berbicara di dalam air, aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan keluargaku. Aku hanya menatap mereka bergantian dan tidak ada satupun yang kumengerti sampai ibuku mengguncang tubuhku dan kelihatannya dia bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya menebaknya saja karena sejujurnya wajah ibu terlihat panik.

"Ibu..."

Yang dapat kudengar dengan jelas hanyalah suaraku yang anehnya mengeluarkan gema.

"Sepertinya aku perlu istirahat." Lanjutku.

Aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarku di atas dan ini aneh ketika hanya suara yang kutimbulkan lah yang bisa kudengar, langkah kakiku mengeluarkan gema diseluruh ruangan namun hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya begitu pula dengan sentuhanku pada pegangan tangga. Aku yakin aku masih sadar dan aku tidak sedikit pun merasa kepalaku sakit, aku merasa aku akan jatuh pingsan karena aku yakin ini mirip seperti gejala akan pingsan namun hingga aku sampai di atas aku tak kunjung jatuh ke lantai.

Hingga aku tidur di kasur dan tak sadar ini telah pagi karena guncangan ibu padaku, aku bingung karena kupikir mungkin karena kelelahan namun hal ini berlanjut hingga keesokan harinya, aku hanya bisa merasakan dan hanya bisa mendengar bunyi yang kuperbuat dengan jelas. Aku berubah panik dan takut.

"Ibu aku tidak bisa mendengar kalian dengan baik!" Jeritku dan lagi-lagi suara yang kuhasilkan memiliki gema yang sangat jelas.

"Ibu apa yang terjadi!?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[]**

 **Hai! kalo ada typo(s) bilang dibab dan bagian mana ya?**


	12. SEASON 2 : Ch 8

Hai? saya mengacak chapter The Omega HunHan ver karena mau memindahkan story-nya ke wattpad.

Silahkan kunjungi akun wholoveya diwattpad dan kirim boardmessage beritahu saya kalo kalian dari ffn dan jika banyak boardmessage yang saya dapat saya akan mempubliskan segera The Omega HunHan versi dengan chapter barunya.

Sekedar tambahan kali aja ada yang ketinggalan notif ini hehe. Jadi diwattpad, S2 sudah ada dibab 9 jadi tunggu apa lagi kalian yang penasaran? follow akun wholoveya dan segera ubek2! yang belum punya wattpad dan akunnya segera download dan buat karena saya akan update bab saat Sehun dimalam perayaan yang mana kalian penasaran kan sama Sehun waktu itu? ayo jangan buat diri kalian tenggelam oleh rasa penasaran!


End file.
